Remordimientos
by LonelySong
Summary: La joven sangrepura sufre un grave accidente al escapar de la iglesia donde estaba a punto de comprometerse, donde esto incluye tanto el amor como la traición, un trato de derramar sangre sobre la prometida de Kaname Kuran lleva a una persona a realizar tal acto sin cobrar las debidas consecuencias.
1. Frente a Frente con la Muerte

_**Remordimientos:**_

Podía sentir el frio viento rozando casi todo mi cuerpo, ya era de noche, estaba sola, herida, me había alejado demasiado, no podía gritar, me hacia falta el aliento

_**Ayuda por favor… **_

Me sorprendía el hecho de aun poder mantenerme en pie, tenía mi brazo derecho roto y la espalda llena de moretones.

_**Duele….**_

En cualquier momento caeré al suelo, al frio y denso suelo, cada vez todo era mas oscuro y frio, pero por ahora solo seguiré caminando, los pies me mataban, estaba sangrando demasiado, mi peinado que fue realmente perfecto en un momento del día esta totalmente desecho y el vestido de un color blanco angelical esta totalmente cubierto de sangre.

_**Aun sigo respirando? … Porque?**_

Aun sigue presente aquel corte que casi me traspasa el cuerpo, tan profundo que aun siento el filoso cuchillo atravesándome

_**Hay alguien ahí..? **_

Estaba muy segura que ella ya me habría dado por muerta, eso era lo mas seguro, sigo caminando aquí rumbo hacia una ruta desconocida, iba a morir desangrada, en cada paso que iba dando dejaba un pequeño camino de ese liquido color carmesí, cuando menos lo noto, caigo al suelo, mis intentos fueron en vano

_**Caigo ….. caigo …. Caigo … **_

Entonces toco el frio suelo, aun pudiendo sentir el frio del piso, me doy cuenta de que aun sigo viva, pero que podía hacer? , ¡Nada! , voy comenzando a perder el conocimiento, voy cerrando poco a poco mis ojos, aun podía observar el cristalino cielo, jamás imagine que el día que tanto espere iba a convertirse en una pesadilla, no podía creerlo, aun moribunda se me estaban escapando unas pequeñas lagrimas, una tras otra

_**Me Duele…. **_

Empecé a sentir mi rostro mojado, las lágrimas no paraban de caer y al mismo tiempo la respiración se me hace mucho más dolorosa. Porque no termina esto de una vez?, si este es mi destino lo aceptare!, solo cierra la tapa de este desgarrador libro

_**Jamás llegue a sentir la felicidad…**_

La muerte cada vez esta mas cerca, puedo sentir aproximándose a mi, llamándome, no entiendo porque aun no caigo inconsciente, a este paso ya debo haber perdido mas de un litro de sangre.

No se si habrá sido mi imaginación, pero escuche a alguien pronunciar mi nombre

_**Eh? … hay alguien allí?.. Por favor ayuda!, Estoy aquí! **_

Aun pudiendo tener el conocimientos necesario, sentí unas frías manos cargándome, y oí el ruido de una puerta cerrándose, trate de pronunciar unas cuantas palabras, pero el dolor se hacia cada vez mas intenso...

**A…a….. **

Yo me preguntaba que querría hacer con el cuerpo de una niña de 18 años?

Hasta que por fin perdí totalmente el conocimiento, Sentí la total oscuridad rodeándome, el silencio, ese atormentante silencio, sin seguir poder creerlo aun seguía teniendo esta entrecortada respiración. Porque? , Porque tengo que morir tan lentamente?, No es suficiente con haberme humillado y abandonado en el altar?, Dejándome totalmente destrozada? Y con ganas de acabar mi vida? De que servía?, ya no existía un significado, nada, totalmente vacio!

_**Enserio aun sigo viva….? **_

Solo oía voces, pequeñas voces, era totalmente inútil salvarme, al contrario por favor déjenme morir, eso me haría muy feliz, no se hagan molestia en llamar médicos y a un hospital, se que moriré.

_**Mi vida se esta apagando…**_

Oía mas voces, muchas mas voces, sentí como me depositaban en una camilla y me colocaban esos insoportables tubos y agujas, se podía sentir el olor a hospital, simplemente lo que mas me aterraba. Parecían desesperados, yo no podía hacer nada, no sentía ni cuerpo, estaba totalmente inmóvil, aun podía sentir el aire fluir por mi pecho, pero este se hacia cada vez mas débil, como una pequeña ventisca de invierno, quería sonreír, solamente darles una pequeña sonrisa, para que sepan que estoy bien, que además de haber pasado unos deprimentes sucesos aun puedo sonreír, aun sentía los atenuantes latidos de mi corazón, cada vez era menos fuertes y a veces e apagaban segundo a segundo…. Minuto a minuto…. Aun podía sentirlos fluir, Entre mas distante se hace esto, voy recordando aquellos recuerdos que me hicieron tan feliz, tan solo unos poco minutos, como siempre me decía a mi misma, _**la felicidad es efímera y a la misma vez tan hermosa.**_

Aun teniendo los ojos cerrados, podía oír un molesto ruido

Esa maquina me estaba enloqueciendo, cada vez se oían esos insoportables sonidos

_**Pip ….. Pip … Pip …. Pip …. **_

¿Qué demonios se significa esos sonidos?

Estaba empezando a sentir unos pequeños hincones los cuales hicieron estremecerme..

Entre todo ese dolor sentí una cálida mano agarrando mi destrozada mejilla, me sentí tan diferente, el dolor parecía haber desaparecido por completo, me dio una agradable sensación, me sentí tan feliz, no podía sonreír o al menos moverme, con un simple movimiento podría desatar algo fatal.

_**Adiós …. **_

Las horas pasaban, trate de abrir mis ojos pero era totalmente inútil, pero después de todo eso, podía respirar normalmente, el aire era tan dulce y a la misma vez tan agobiante

_**Cuando saldré de aquí? Es deprimente estar aquí, encerrada entre estas oscuras cuatro paredes **_

El dolor se había ido completamente, era tan relajante, aun no podía moverme, eso es lo que mas me enojaba, Era muy seguro que estaría conectada a uno de esos cables en mi muñeca izquierda. Tratando de despejar mi mente, empiezo a recordar todo, todo esta perfectamente guardado en mi memoria, el olor a sangre de mi vestido hacia cada vez mas dispersos mis pensamientos al igual que aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

_**Flash Back:**_

Desperté terriblemente confundida, sinceramente no quería levantarme, el cuerpo se me hacia cada vez mas pesado, me cubrí con las sabanas haciendo que mi cuerpo se ponga aun mas cómodo, pero uní mis fuerzas y logre levantarme, me mire al espejo y note el extravagante peinado que tenia, aunque era muy común en las mañanas para mi, creo que esta vez parecía que un tornado hubiera pasado por mi cabeza, trate de cepillar mis largos y marrones cabellos, me fije en la hora y pude darme cuenta de que me había quedado dormida, tome el teléfono y llame a Yori, le pedí que viniera urgentemente, porque no era capaz de arreglarme yo sola, Fui directamente al baño y abrí el agua caliente de la ducha, me desvestí y comencé a bañarme, el agua caliente era tan relajante, podría quedarme años allí, sumergiéndome…..

En menos de diez minutos, termine mi dulce baño, Salí de la ducha, tome mi bata y envolví mis largos cabellos, ni bien salgo del baño, tocan el timbre de mi apartamento, abro la puerta y era Yori, mientras caminábamos hacia mi habitación, pude ver que Yori ya estaba lista.

Entramos a mi habitación y me deje caer levemente en mi cama, y me acomode despreocupadamente como si fuera un día totalmente normal, Yori me amenazo levemente con la mirada, haciendo que me pasara escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, desvié esa aterradora mirada hacia la ventana, percatándome que estaba empezando a atardecer, Comencé a vestirme rápidamente, el vestido era muy hermoso, si , pero era realmente incomodo, terminando de vestirme, Yori me dijo que me viera en aquel espejo junto a la vitrina, Di unos pasos con un poco de miedo, acercándome a mucho mas al espejo, hasta que por fin pude verme con mis propios ojos, el vestido era precioso, los detalles eran perfectos, ese color blanco angelical con un leve tono color perla , hacían un perfecta combinación con mi tono de piel y ojos, Me sonroje levemente haciendo que mis mejillas se pusieran mas rojas que de costumbre, Yori sonrió y me dijo:

_**Estas Hermosa **_

Me entrego el ramo de flores y le añadió pequeños detalles a mi peinado, la limosina nos esperaba abajo podía divisarla por la ventana de mi apartamento, con un poco de confusión en mi mente, le pedí a Yori que me dejara un rato sola, ella me miro con algo de preocupación, yo le dedique una sonrisa, y asintió con la mirada, ella abandono la habitación cerrando con algo de melancolía la puerta , Me senté tranquilamente en mi cama, estuve observando el piso por un largo rato, levante la mirada y me fije en el espejo, me levante y fui directamente hacia el, estuve observándome a mi misma, con la mirada muy fija en mi reflejo, me quede unos pocos minutos viéndome ahí …. En ese resplandeciente espejo ..

Cuando de repente suena el claxon de la limosina, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, Tocan la puerta, era Yori, entra y me dice que llegamos tarde, rápidamente salimos de mi apartamento, sin dañar mi largo vestido.

Llegamos a la limosina, todas las personas cerca al hotel se me quedaron viendo, me sentí muy incomoda con aquellas miradas, cuando volteo veo una pequeña niña con su madre, la niña me apunta y dice:

_**Mami, Mami! Mira que linda novia! **_

Le dedique una dulce sonrisa, Yori me tomo del brazo y seguimos rumbo a la limosina, subí con poco cuidado, haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza, Yori subió y el carro arranco, todavía me dolía la cabeza y Yori tenia una de esas miradas de 'que torpe eres', sabiendo que pensaba, la mire con un rostro molesto, ella simplemente sonrió.

Escuchando el sonido del motor, me apoye en el hombre de mi amiga, haciendo que ella correspondiera y me acariciara mis largos cabellos, por unos minutos caí en el profundo sueño, el camino aun era largo, era muy agradable el poder sentir el hombro de mi pequeña amiga, una sonrisa broto de mi rostro y al mismo tiempo abriendo los ojos delicadamente, Di un enorme bostezo, haciendo que Yori comenzara a reír, Mire con algo de burla y molestia a mi amiga, ella se percato de mi amenazadora mirada y simplemente volteo la cabeza hacia la ventana.

Cuando menos lo imagino ya habíamos llegado, baje el parabrisas y pude ver la hermosa decoración que cubría casi toda la iglesia, baje cuidadosamente sin darme cuenta a notar de que me estaban observando desde lejos, camine hacia las grandes puertas de aquel hermoso lugar.

Ingrese y pude notar que todos me estaban esperando, pude ver a todos mis amigos y a mi padre adoptivo, pero no vi a una persona

_**Zero ….. **_

Solté un suspiro, y empecé a dar un paso, tras otro paso, el camino parecía eterno, pero finalmente pude llegar, la ceremonia empezó, todo parecía tan perfecto, lo tenia a el, al hombre que eh amado, incluso desde mi infancia, me sentía en las nubes, pero de pronto, la preocupación comenzó a invadirme cuando sentí su mirada perdida, parecía perdido y totalmente fuera de lugar. Yo lo seguía observando, pero no el no me miraba mas bien se quedo mirando fijamente al suelo.

_**Kuran Yuuki aceptas a Kuran Kaname como tu esposo?**_

_**Acepto **_

_**Kuran Kaname aceptas a Kuran Yuuki como tu esposa?**_

El se quedo callado por unos minutos, haciendo que los invitados se inquietaran y comenzaran a murmurar.

_**Kaname…..?**_

El me miro y pude notar que estaba llorando y simplemente oí esas palabras que me destrozaron en unos pocos segundos …..

_**Losiento Yuuki … **_

Las lágrimas desbordaron sin control de mis ojos, mis sentidos de la razón se esfumaron en esos instantes, Salí corriendo, huyendo de la triste realidad, no sabia hacia donde iba, solo escuche unos gritos pronunciando mi nombre.

_**Yuuuki! ….. Yuuki! Espera! **_

Yo seguía corriendo, no quería detenerme, pero cuando me doy cuenta que el aliento se me acababa, intento detenerme, consiguiendo resbalarme haciendo rasgar mi vestido.

_**Pero para que preocuparme?, Si ya no significaba NADA **_

Tratando de tranquilizarme, me doy cuenta de que estoy perdida, me encontraba en medio de un bosque, era tan aterrador, estaba sola, empecé a caminar, paso por paso ….. , Pero llegue a un punto donde me percato de que estoy muy cerca de un acantilado, tratando de salir de ahí, siento la presencia de alguien detrás mío, volteo y siento un frio cuchillo traspasándome el cuerpo, nos quedamos en esa posición unos cuantos segundos, lo adhería mas a mi cuerpo, tratando de profundizar aun mas, sin piedad quito el cuchillo violentamente, haciéndome caer, empezando a retorcerme del dolor, me agarro de los cabellos y me empujo hacia el profundo precipio, el tiempo se había detenido en esos momentos, sentí como mi cuerpo iba cayendo, mas y mas… , no pude notar quien era, solo logre ver unos largos cabellos color ceniza y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

_**Fin de Flash Back **_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche que la puerta se abría lentamente, estaba asustada, alguien sabría que yo estaba aquí? , hasta que oí abrirse la puerta aun mas y cerrándose. Escuche los largos pasos que daba, la habitación se envolvió en una capa de un silencio muy incomodo, pero este fue roto cuando tomo una silla y la puso cerca a la camilla donde yo estaba.

Se sentó y agarro una de mis manos, Por algún motivo volví a sentir de nuevo esa extraña sensación, esa mano tan suave me parecía tan conocida…..

_**¿Quien eres….?**_

_** -Yuuki…. **_

Logre alcanzar escuchar que pronunciaba mi nombre

_**Zero?... **_


	2. Espero que seas Feliz

_**Zero Pov's **_

Camine hacia mi habitación, dejando a Cross con las palabras en la boca, cerré la puerta con violencia y me deje caer automáticamente sobre mi cama, me puse la mano derecha en la frente, estaba sudando, no puedo creer que esa noticia me allá afectado tanto, quería creer que esto solo era una horrible broma de mal gusto, pero la realidad me dio un golpe muy bajo cuando pronuncie aquellas palabras que en solo segundos me hacían completamente pedazos:

_**Yuuki se va a casar …. **_

Desde el principio siempre era consciente de que esto pasaría, tarde o temprano, pero desgraciadamente se me hacia muy difícil aceptar la maldita realidad, pero siempre lo supe desde el principio, siempre supe que terminaría al lado de ese maldito sangrepura.

Apreté con rabia aquella invitación que me hizo poner tan repentinamente en un estado de rabia, tan solo con verlo, sentía que la vida se me cortaba. Harto de todo eso, rompí aquella invitación en miles de pedazos, generando que los pequeños trozos queden dispersos en el suelo. No podía negarlo, estaba entrando en una clase de crisis, no podía aceptarlo, las cosas se iban a complicar aun más.

Me levante y fui directamente hacia al baño, abrí el grifo y comencé a echarme el agua con mis propias manos, cuando me miro en el espejo, siento una extraña sensación de crueldad, aun no puedo olvidar lo que paso en mi infancia, había demasiada sangre, y aun yo era un niño, vi a mis padres morir y a mi hermano desaparecer junto a ellos, cerré los ojos y intente olvidar todo eso, pero cada vez esos recuerdos se hacían presente en mi mente, lo cual solo servía para torturarme a mi mismo, y lo peor de todo es que después de ver esa horrible tragedia, me convertí en lo que mas odio en este mundo, me convertí en una bestia, una bestia chupasangre, al igual que todos esos infelices de la clase nocturna, fríos y sin sentimientos….

Salí del baño, y me acosté en mi cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero desgraciadamente unos pequeños recuerdos inesperados invaden mi mente de forma molesta y espontanea, Estoy solo, solo, mirando el techo de mi habitación, mi mente se retorcía con tal solo imaginármelos juntos, las palabras no me faltaban para maldecir a ese estúpido sangrepura, todo era inútil, no podía evitar que nada sucediera, aunque tuviera unos inmensos impulsos de ir y destrozar todo, mis absurdos sentimientos no me lo permitían.

Callando mis pensamientos, oyó que alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación, no conteste, pero al ver que insistían, no tuve mas opción que abrir, Al abrir la puerta de mala gana, veo que es Cross, tenia un pequeño paquete en ambos manos, me lo entrego y me dijo que lo limpiara un poco, sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras, le cierro la puerta a mitad de la oración, _**¿Por qué me daría un paquete? **_

Puse el paquete en mi cama, lo abrí de forma violenta, cuando consigo abrirlo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, comencé a temblar pero no de miedo, mas bien de la amenazadora cólera que me invadía, Lo golpee fuertemente haciendo que el paquete saliera volando por la ventana, creando un fuerte ruido debido a los cristales cayendo destrozados.

Cross corrió hacia mi habitación para fijarse si me encontraba bien, cuando entra ve los cristales esparcidos por el suelo y la ventana rota. Lo agarre fuertemente de la camisa haciendo que se quedara sin oxigeno.

_**Enserio crees que voy a asistir? **_

Por la falta de aire no podía pronunciar bien las palabras, lo solté, cayo al suelo y comenzó a dar unas exageradas respiraciones para que el aire vuelva a sus pulmones, levanto la cabeza y puso una mirada seria y con el poco aire que tenia solo dijo:

_**Hazlo por Yuuki ….. **_

Baje la mirada fríamente, y solo pregunte:

_**Cuando es la boda? – con un tono serio**_

Cross se levanto y me dijo:

_**En 1 semana, por eso te entregue el terno. **_

_**- No voy a ir – dije fríamente **_

_**Zero … - dijo con un tono de suplica **_

_**- Ya me escuchaste y ni te esfuerces por hacerme cambiar de decisión **_

Cross perfectamente que cuando Zero tomaba una decisión nadie podía detenerlo.

Cross salió de la habitación sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, Zero se dejo caer nuevamente en su cama sumergiéndose en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, una lluvia de preguntas invadió su mente:

_**- Si Yuuki espera que vaya? **_

_**- Si trato de detenerla?**_

_**- Si es la única oportunidad para volver a verla de nuevo?**_

_**- Si me desespero a mitad de ceremonia?**_

_**- Si intento matar a Kaname?**_

_**- Si Yuuki sale herida por mis estupideces? **_

**NO, **por el bien de Yuuki no iré.

Dejando de lado estas atormentadoras preguntas me fije por la ventana, el paquete aun seguía ahí, Cerré los ojos y di un leve suspiro y me dirigí hacia el jardín. Tome el paquete y lo lleve hacia la oficina de Cross. No dije nada, solo abrí la puerta y lo deje sobre su escritorio y me retire, Pasando por el gran jardín, me doy cuenta de que había llegado cerca de las grandes puertas de la clase nocturna, hace mas de dos años que esas puertas no se han vuelto a abrir, la nostalgia me invadió cuando recuerdo que Yuuki me gritaba para que la ayudara con todas esas chicas.

_**Yuuki … **_

Finalmente el día llego, desperté sin ganas de nada, solo tuve energías para darme un baño y cepillarme los dientes, La ceremonia comenzaría a las cinco de la tarde, fijándome en la hora eran las dos de la tarde, falta muy poco, solo son horas, para que ella uniera su vida con ese sangrepura, Cuando Salí de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras, veo a Cross vestido de traje, cuando se percato de mi presencia puso una de esas mirada de 'Anímate' , desvié esa patética mirada y regrese hacia mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me deje caer en el suelo

_**Yuuki ya debe estar vistiéndose con su hermoso vestido blanco … **_

Sin darme cuenta caigo lentamente en el profundo sueño, y cuando despierto y me fijo en la hora ya eran las cinco de la tarde, cuando Sali de mi habitación, me di cuenta de que Cross ya se hacia ido, Estaba solo en aquella inmensa habitación, seguía con aquellos torturadores pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza, los cuales se empeñaban en hacerme cada vez mas miserable.

Los minutos pasaban y yo seguía sentado en mi cama.

_**Porque todo esto tiene que ser tan malditamente difícil?**_

Sin pensarlo fui corriendo hacia la oficina de Cross, y busque el traje, me cambie rápidamente y fui hacia allá, no iba a entrar a la ceremonia simplemente me quedaría arriba en los techos de la iglesia, divisando a todos los invitados y a esos malditos chupasangre.

Todos empezaban a llegar, todos estaban con un gran sonrisa en su rostro, algunos se acercaban a Kaname para felicitarlo, cuando de repente suenan las campanas de la iglesia, avisando que la ceremonia estaba por comenzar, todos entraron a aquel lugar, no veía a Yuuki en ningún lugar

_**¿ Sera que habrá dejado a Kaname?**_

Mis ideas se hicieron ceniza cuando vi una gran limosina negra entrar a la iglesia, cuando se estaciono pude ver a Sayori saliendo de ella, luego de unos pocos segundos, salió Yuuki, el aliento se me había congelado por unos pequeños minutos, se veía tan hermosa vestido de blanco, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro el cual le daba un aspecto infantil pero a la vez tan hermoso, todo estaba muy claro, la había perdido, pero esta vez era totalmente definitivo, sentí mi corazón oprimirse debido a la cruda realidad que estaba presente, decidí marcharme, en mitad del camino de la iglesia susurre unas pocas palabras:

_**Espero que seas muy feliz Yuuki …..**_

Y desaparecí por completo.


	3. Sala de Emergencias

_**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me hacen tan feliz :D , por ahora les dejo este pequeño capitulo, la próxima semana estaré muy ocupada y no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, pero les prometo que no demorare, bueno a leer! :D **_

Tenia la mirada muy profunda hacia el camino de regreso, estaba cansado y mi comunicación se había hecho totalmente nula, cada vez mas me adentraba en los suburbios, escuchando mis culpables pensamientos haciéndome sentir derrotado, no tenia fuerzas para caminar, pero sacaba la fuerza necesaria para al menos mantener el ritmo de mis pies.

Hasta que por fin llego a la academia, el sonido de las grandes puertas me causaron diversos suspiros de nostalgia, caminando directo hacia a mi habitación, sin tratar de no mirar a nadie, sentía mi cuerpo mucho mas pesado, como si la culpa estuviera tratando de enterrarme vivo, seguí caminando, subí las escaleras y llegue a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me deje caer automáticamente sobre mi suave cama. Aun seguía despierto, los intentos para tratar de conciliar el sueño eran en vano, aun me seguían persiguiendo esos amargos recuerdos…

- _**Yuuki ..! **_

Me cubrí con las sabanas y logre que mi cuerpo se acomode, logre sumergirme en el profundo y cálido sueño, Van pasando las horas y minutos, las eternas horas van pasando y yo sigo durmiendo tratando de escapar de la cruel realidad a la que me enfrentaba.

Cuando de repente oigo unas fuertes pisadas, pero no caminando más bien como corriendo, cuando trato de despertarme abren la puerta de mi habitación violentamente, asustado, apunto con la Bloody Rose a la persona que estaba presente en la puerta de mi habitación.

- **¿¡**_**Que Demonios!? **_

Cuando logro zafarme de las sabanas que me cubrían, era Cross, tenia la cara totalmente sudada y le faltaba el aire, iba a golpearlo por esa entrada tan inesperada pero solo me miro y pronuncio simplemente dos palabras:

_**- YUU …..KI **_

Salte de la cama preocupado y cuando por fin vi que podía al menos respirar me conto lo sucedido en mi ausencia en la iglesia:

_**Kaname dejo a Yuuki en el altar y ella salió huyendo de la iglesia desapareciendo entre los arboles del bosque **_

Imposible no aguantar todo el dolor y la ira que me invadía, quería ver a Kaname muerto, sentía hervir la sangre de la ira, no perdí más tiempo y tome mi chaleco junto con la Bloody Rose y fui en busca de Yuuki. Cross quizo acompañarme, pero le dije que lo mejor era que esperara aquí, cualquier cosa yo lo llamare al celular.

Fui hacia a la iglesia, se veía tan desolada y abandonada, deduci que estaría al lado este del bosque, emprendí mi camino por el oscuro bosque, corrí y busque lo mas rápido posible pero no lograba encontrarla.

_**Yuuki! … Yuuki ….. Yuuki! **_

Nada absolutamente nada, ninguna respuesta a los fuertes llamados, comencé a entrar en desesperación, pero lo mejor en estos momentos era mantener la calma y seguir tratando, seguí caminando pero aun nada, estaba a punto de adentrarme aun mas ,cuando me percato que en una de las ramas de los arbustos, hay un trozo de tela color blanco.

_**Yuuki … **_

Seguí en dirección de las pequeñas telas que estaban dispersas en algunas ramas, cuando me acerco mucho mas, mi respiración se corto totalmente al ver que el camino de esas pequeñas telas concluía en un profundo precipicio, camine con cuidado, pero me percato que había pisado algo, mis ojos quedaron totalmente abiertos al ver un cuchillo lleno de sangre, cuando doy unos pequeños pasos mas, veo un camino de sangre al final del precipio, en esos momentos me imagine lo peor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salto a aquel precipicio tan profundo y oscuro, caí levemente en un árbol, sentí un pequeño rasguño en mi brazo derecho. _**Yuuki debe estar herida y lo peor de todo SOLA**_

Cuando comencé a caminar, pude ver algo muy raro en el camino, cuando me adentro aun mas, quede totalmente atónito, había un gran camino de sangre sobre todo el pasto, seguí en dirección de ese aterrador camino, corrí lo mas rápido posible, entre los arbustos pude divisar a un persona, rápidamente pude ver que era ella.

_**Yuuki … **_

Ahí se encontraba ella, estaba herida, sangrando y lo peor de todo estaba inconsciente, tenia un corte de cuchillo muy profundo en el estomago, sus pequeñas manos estaban rasgadas, su hermoso vestido estaba completamente manchado de sangre. La cubrí con mi chaleco, oigo su débil respiración casi apagándose, intente levantarla lo más cuidadosamente posible cuando escucho unas pequeñas palabras de dolor.

_**A…..a**_

Camine con un paso rápido, y luego me acosté cuidadosamente sobre un árbol y llame a Cross diciéndole que la había encontrado, no le di explicaciones solo le dije que fuera lo mas rápido posible con su auto hacia el lado este del bosque, yo lo estaré esperando, y colgué.

_**Yuuki … perdóname te juro que matare a ese infeliz pero por favor sigue respirando.**_

Tome su pequeña mano y pude sentirla fría, Yuuki estaba muriendo, la abrace mucho mas fuerte, cuando siento su cuerpo mas junto al mío, esa horrible sensación de sed comenzó a invadirme.

_**No…demonios ahora no ..**_

Desde que Yuuki se marcho de la academia, mi sed de sangre se hizo aun más peligrosa, pero aun así seguía tomando de esas insoportables pastillas, lo peor de todo era que no lograba saciar esa anormal sed que invadía mi garganta, ahora teniendo a Yuuki en mis brazos, el dulce aroma de su sangre volvió a activar mis sentidos.

_**NO, si bebo de ella ahora terminaría matándola.**_

De pronto oigo un claxon a lo lejos de la oscura carretera del bosque, Era Cross, se estaciono y me abrió la puerta del auto, al ver a Yuuki lastimada comienza a hacerme un montón de preguntas sin sentido, me harte y le dije.

_**¡No hay tiempo para tus preguntas estúpidas, Yuuki esta muriendo! **_

Ahora lo mas importante en esos momentos era llevar a Yuuki a un hospital, Cross arranco lo mas rápido que pudo, Desgraciadamente el hospital quedaba demasiado lejos. Yo estaba en el asiento trasero con Yuuki en mis brazos, aun podía escuchar que respiraba, pero cada vez se hacia mas y mas débil.

El camino hacia el hospital era angustiante, no podía hacer nada, solamente podía sostenerla y rogar que siga respirando, tenia unas inmensas ganas de destrozar a Kaname, ese infeliz, jamás llegue a pensar que le hiciera algo así a Yuuki, eso desgraciadamente pasa por confiar demasiado en las personas, pero que personas?, ese infeliz no es una persona, es un estúpido chupasangre.

Hasta que por fin llegamos al hospital, bajamos lo mas rápido posible y Cross llamo a emergencias, solo vi como le conectaban todos esos tubos y se la llevaron, yo corrí detrás de Yuuki, pero fui detenido por una de las enfermeras, La vi desaparecer en la sala de emergencias, dejándome con los leves punzones del arranque de ira que aun seguía presente en mis pensamientos, no me importaba quedarme toda la noche esperando los resultados de Yuuki, fui camino hacia la sala de espera donde pude ver a Cross, pero desgraciadamente alguien nos había hecho una visita muy inesperada pero al mismo tiempo muy desagradable … _**Kaname…..**_

La rabia se apodera de mi, como se atreve a venir aquí ese infeliz?, En un segundo le apunte con la Bloody Rose directamente en la cabeza.

- _**Porque demonios estas aquí? – dije con un tono amenazador**_

_**Estoy en todo el derecho de venir a ver como se encuentra Yuuki – Dijo totalmente sereno**_

_**-**__**Lárgate, ya hiciste demasiado infeliz. **_

_**Cuida tus palabras Kiryuu – dijo con un tono amenazante**_

_**- Tu a mi no me das ordenes, yo no soy una de tus marionetas, como lo son esos idiotas de la clase nocturna – dije con un tono de burla**_

Los ojos de Kaname se volvieron de un rojo peligroso, pero el se tranquilizo, agarro su chaqueta y camino hacia la puerta de salida, mientras paso por el lado de Zero le susurro:

_**TE MATARE…**_


	4. Nostalgia

_Hooola! :D , si bueno primeramente quiero disculparme con aquellas personas que siguen esta historia, lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto, las cosas se me complicaron y pum! Bueno enserio lo lamento, es el primer Fanfic que escribo y espero que me comprendan, alguna sugerencia pueden decírmelo lo aceptare con gusto :D_

_Bueno espero que les guste. A Leer!_

_Nota: Estoy pensando en hacer un one-shot (creo que así se escribe) de Yuuki y Zero estoy comenzando poco a poco hacer si me animo a publicarlo, bueno no les quito mas tiempo jejeje :D _

_Disclaimer:_ Jejejee olvide colocarlo, pero bueno, Vampire Knight y sus personajes son creación original de la mangaka Matsuri Hino.

_Todavía alguien pierde porque no_

_Hay manera de volver atrás_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Oía atentamente los pasos de Kuran aproximándose hacia la puerta, quise reírme tanto que mis pulmones explotaran por la falta severa de aire, pero por ahora una sola persona estaba en mi mente, Yuuki, solamente ella y no tenia tiempo para situaciones estúpidas y personas patéticas como Kuran, pero aun teníamos asuntos pendientes, no iba a dejar que el accidente de Yuuki pasara en alto como una cualquier cosa sin importancia, esta vez me las pagaría.

Regrese hacia la sala de espera, para preguntarle a Cross si tenía información del estado de Yuuki, por desgracia ningún doctor se nos había presentado a ninguno de los dos en esas ultimas horas, la angustia de no verla me estaba volviendo loco, estaba asustado, tenia miedo, ¿es posible? , y no solo yo cargo ese gran dolor, Yuuki también debe estar sufriendo mucho y todo por culpa de ese idiota, que demonios habrá sucedido con Kuran que se habrá negado? , si el hubiera aceptado, Yuuki estaría a salvo y totalmente fuera de peligro, pero por el otro lado estaría casada con Kuran….. Dándome cuenta del lado inverso de la situación estaba un poco aliviado, pero por el otro lado estaba muriéndome.

_Acaso es que soy un maldito masoquista?_

Zero camino sin rumbo por los pasillos del hospital con tal de alejarse un poco de las personas, estaba angustiado y no quería ver a otra persona mas que sea Yuuki, se hizo una promesa de cuidar a Yuuki y que nadie la lastimara si antes pasar por encima de el, pero eso fue una apuñalada cuando se entero de que el que se la arrebato de su lado, la había lastimado. Era increíble la situación en que se encontraba, sus sentimientos estaban desbordando un camino sin salida y notoriamente vacio, no entendía nada, solo lo que el deseaba era que Yuuki estuviera bien y que deslumbrara esa linda sonrisa que regalaba a cualquier persona que la necesitara. Ahora el la necesitaba mas que nunca.

Cuando Zero escapo de sus pensamientos, pudo notar de que estaba en una parte del hospital donde había poca gente y el ambiente era desagradable. Notando la presencia de alguien, sintió una mano tocando su hombro, inmediatamente el reacciono

Eh! tranquilo soy yo – exclamo Kaito

No te me acerques así idiota – dijo Zero mientras colocaba el seguro a la Bloody Rose – como demonios me encontraste?

Divise tu cabello plateado por uno de los pasadizos del hospital y cuando observe mejor, me di cuenta de que eras tu, así que te seguí – dijo Kaito con un poco de burla

Y porque seguiste? O mejor dicho ¿que es lo que quieres? – dijo Zero indiferentemente

Estaba aburrido así que te seguí, eso es todo – dijo Kaito con desinterés

Porque estas aquí? Acaso le ocurrió algo a Yagari- sensei? – dijo Zero con indiferencia

No idiota, vine aquí para ver como se encontraba tu novia, perdón la princesa purasangre – dijo Kaito esbozando una sonrisa de burla.

Zero en un par de segundos coloco la Bloody Rose en la cabeza de Kaito

Kaito lo observo detenidamente y le dedico una de esas miradas que decían: '**Que sensible'**

Tsk, a ti no se te puede decir una simple broma – dijo fingiendo que se ofendía

Verdaderamente el lo comprendía, si lo comprendía, comprendía de donde sacaba tanta paciencia para aguantar idioteces a la gente, un ejemplo vivo era Kaito, si fuera por el le volaría los sesos al bastardo, pero mantenía la cordura, y juraba que su paciencia lo acompañaría en todo momento del día, pero existe un limite y ese limite se estaba resquebrajando como un vidrio de cristal, cualquier día, el no respondería.

Alguien la ataco? – dijo Kaito.

Al parecer si, la encontré inconsciente y con una gran herida en el estomago – explico Zero.

Pero acaso los vampiros no pueden mejorar con descansó y sangre? – pregunto Kaito

Si esa es una simple opción, pero al parecer Yuuki había perdido demasiada sangre, y creo que uno de sus brazos estaba profundamente lastimado. – dijo Zero.

Me imagino la cara de los doctores cuando vean que Yuuki es un vampiro – rio Kaito

No seas idiota, obviamente no lo va a ver cualquier Medico, un amigo de Cross trabaja aquí, el es doctor, el esta atendiendo a Yuuki – Añadió Zero.

Si es así, esa chica tiene bastante suerte – dijo Kaito.

Zero había regresando junto con Kaito a la sala de espera, esperaba recibir al menos una noticia sobre Yuuki pero al parecer no había ningún informe ni nada parecido, pareciera como si le daba totalmente igual a ese doctor. Si no recibía al menos noticias en esos próximos 30 minutos, el mismo iría a ver como se encontraba Yuuki y no le importaría armar un escándalo delante de todas esas personas.

Como que no tienes noticias sobre ella! – dijo Zero alterado

Paciencia Hijo, dentro de poco podremos saber sobre la salud de Yuuki – dijo Kaien tratando de tranquilizar al cazador.

Estamos aquí mas de un día y aun no hemos recibido nada, que te hace pensar de que dentro de pocos minutos recibiremos al menos una noticia!? – dijo nuevamente alterado

El Doctor Fujikawa me dijo que esperemos un poco mas, Tranquilo Zero, trata de dormir un poco, necesitas descansar – dijo Kaien.

No voy a dormir hasta que me digan que paso con Yuuki, dalo por hecho – Dijo Zero fríamente sin apartar su mirada.

Kiryuu Tranquilizate – dijo Kaito

Calla idiota tu no tienes idea de cómo me siento así que no vengas a decirme que cierre la boca – Dijo Zero fríamente.

Kaito se quedo callado aceptando que el cazador estaba llegando a un punto de desesperación, Mas vale que se calle o si no el mismo lo haría dormir a golpes.

Zero – Kun? – Escucho Zero por el otro lado de los pasadizos

Zero! – Grito una pequeña chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos del mismo color pero un poco más oscuro.

Sayori fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los cazadores, Lo primero que pregunto fue por la salud de su pequeña amiga, no supieron como decirle lo sucedido hasta ese momento pero aun así Kaien decide decircelo.

Losiento, pero aun no hemos recibido noticias sobre ella – dijo Kaien

Yuuki .. – dijo Yori mientras en sus ojos se hacia visible unas pequeñas lagrimas.

No... No llores – dijo Kaito dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro – ella estará bien, te lo prometo, pero por favor no llores.

Sayori alzo su rostro y Kaito se acerco y limpio sus lágrimas con sus dedos y le dedico una sonrisa.

Gracias – dijo Yori con una sonrisa presente en sus labios.

Te vas a quedar a acompañarnos? – pregunto Kaito.

Si, ayer en la tarde recién me entere de que Yuuki había sufrido un accidente, pero era demasiado tarde para venir al Hospital – dijo Yori.

Tranquila aun no hemos recibido noticias, quizás en unas pocas horas podríamos verla – dijo Kaito.

Doctor Fujikawa! – Exclamo Kaien

El primero en escuchar ese grito fue Zero quien de repente fue rápidamente hacia el doctor para hacer solamente una pregunta: _**como se encuentra Yuuki**_

La señorita Kuran esta fuera de peligro, joven, todo salió perfectamente, no hubo ninguna complicación. – dijo el doctor

Esas palabras fueron un total alivio para todos, pero mas para el corazón de Zero quien se mantenía oprimido por el tiempo de espera al no saber como se encontraba, si respiraba o no.

Cuando podremos verla? – dijo Zero.

Si alguien desea verla puede ser ahora, pero solamente una persona puede entrar a su habitación, se encuentra un poco delicada por eso hay que tomar medidas para su salud – explico el doctor.

Zero – dijo Kaien - mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro dándole a entender de que el era el indicado a ir a ver como se encontraba Yuuki, ya que el ha estado sufriendo mucho mas que todos.

Zero observo a Kaien y le regalo una sonrisa, el solo asintió.

Sígame por aquí, Joven – dijo El doctor

Zero camino por los pasillos del hospital, el trayecto hacia su habitación parecía tan largo pero al fin cuando el doctor se detuvo entendió que habían al fin ya habían llegado.

Aquí es, bueno tómese todo su tiempo y por favor hable con un tono bajo, aun esta un poco delicada – explico el Doctor.

Comprendo – dijo Zero.

Zero abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado tratando de no generar algún ruido, cuando logro entrar completamente, cerro la puerta y se quedo mirando a Yuuki detenidamente desde su posición, Pudo ver que su rostro que aun estaba un poco lastimado pero aun mantenía esa linda capa de dulzura cuando permanecía dormida.

Agarro un pequeña silla que se encontraba cerca de el y lo coloco cerca de la camilla de Yuuki, sostuvo una de sus manos con cuidado, la sintió fría, como si el sol no hubiera tocado su tersa y blanca piel en años. El mantuvo la mirada baja tratando de analizar lo que le diría mientras estaba ahí, tenia ganas de abrazarla, y decirle la falta que le había hecho en años. Que la extrañaba, y que borraría todo su maldito orgullo para que ella pueda comprender de que su vida le pertenecía, debería odiarla, pero no podía, simplemente no podía!, no podía odiar a la niña que le dio amor, cariño, protección y sobre todo la persona que lo molestaba para saber como se encontraba, el era débil frente a ella, aunque no fuera visible sus palabras podían lastimarlo profundamente pero simplemente el mostraba esa faceta que impedía cualquier muestra de sentimientos hacia una persona.

_Yuuki Pov's:_

Sentí a una persona agarrando una de mis manos, la que sentía mucho mas fría, cuando la tomo, la sentí tan apartada de la realidad, esa cálida mano me parecía tan conocida, pero no estaba segura de quien podría ser, tenia a una persona en mente, pero era imposible que eso sucediera, el prometió matarme, así que esas ideas quedaron descartadas de mi mente.

Yuuki .. – escuche

El apretó mi mano mucho mas fuerte y sentí que colocaba una se sus manos en mi rostro, comenzó a acariciarme, Dios mío… podría ser el? , mi inestable corazón se adueñaba de falsas esperanzas pero al mismo tiempo mi mente correspondía a lo que yo me negaba a creer.

El se quedo callado tratando de respirar un poco mas, apretaba cada vez más mi mano pero no con la intención de lastimarme, más bien con la intención de darme a entender que me necesitaba. Aun no podía abrir mis ojos pero hacia un gran esfuerzo, los parpados me pesaban de una manera increíble, intentaba e intentaba pero ellos se negaban, lo único que podía percibir en esos momentos, era la voz de aquel desconocido.

Yuuki… yo – dijo entrecortadamente

Llevaba mas de unos minutos pronunciando mi nombre sin terminar la oracion, las dudas me estaban matando, la escena que vivía parecía un guion de película, no lo creía, quería abrir los ojos, pero Maldición!, no lo lograba, entre mis pensamientos escuchaba que intentaba decirme algo pero al parecer se le hacia difícil …

_Por favor no tengas miedo en decirme lo que tengas que decir… _

Repentinamente sentí que su mirada se concentraba de forma penetrante en mi rostro, sensaciones de una mirada fría y vacía, pero… quien eres?...

_Yuuki estoy completamente consciente de que no puedes escucharme… _

Estaba muy equivocado… si podía oír cada palabra que decía…

Apretó mi mano mucho mas fuerte, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. El tomo aire y me dijo..

_Seré breve…. Desde que te marchaste de la academia me he sentido mucho mas la soledad aferrarse a mi y burlarse, burlarse y reírse de mi, yo… yo jamás te obligaría a quedarte si tu no fueras feliz….te dije que te fueras con aquel que podría estar contigo toda la eternidad, Pero cometí un error fatal hace 3 años, el dejarte ir, jamás creí que sentiría tanto la ausencia de una persona como la que sentí por ti hace 3 miserable años, donde aun tenia esperanzas de que volvieras y que llenaras el vacio que aun se encuentra dentro de mi, pero todas esas esperanzas se hicieron polvo cuando Cross me dio la sorpresa de que te ibas a casar, de que ibas a unir tu vida con Kuran y que seguro te olvidarías completamente de que yo existía en este mundo, yo … yo … nunca llegue a confesarte lo que calle hace 3 años … Yuuki yo te … _

De pronto antes de que Zero completara lo que quería confesarme, oigo que alguien más abre la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que Zero apuntara con la Bloody Rose hacia la persona que interrumpió de una forma poco educada.

Kiryuu, soy yo idiota, Sayori quiere ver a Yuuki – dijo Kaito

Perdón, terminaste? – dijo Kaito sin un tono de disculparse verdaderamente.

_Zero Povs._

Bastardo y mil veces bastardo – dije maldiciendo a Kaito entre pensamientos

Si idiota ya termine, dile a Wakaba que puede pasar – dije tratando de controlando mis impulso.

Bien – dijo con aires de desinterés – Sayori puedes pasar, al parecer Kiryuu ya termino.

Salí de la habitación de Yuuki, y observe que Sayori entro junto a Kaito, me mantenía con la mirada baja y aferraba mis ojos hacia el suelo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, fui hacia la sala de espera donde aun se encontraba Kaien y Yagari.

Y mocoso como se encuentra? – pregunto Yagari.

Ella esta bien. – Dije sin ánimos – solamente se encuentra débil, eso es todo.

Zero… ocurre algo? – pregunto Kaien

Eh? No, no me sucede nada – dije dando media vuelta – voy a ver a Yuuki de nuevo.

En medio de todas esas confusiones, estaba agradecido con Kaito, me detuvo justo a tiempo, antes de cometer un gran error en el confesarle mis sentimientos a Yuuki tan repentinamente, antes sin aclarar las cosas y sobre todo sin pensar en mis palabras, Cuando la veo mi uso de la razón niebla mis ojos haciendo que mis sentimientos se delaten de una forma notoriamente ridícula, pero gracias a Dios, solamente Yuuki estaba conmigo y nadie mas, seria algo fatal si alguien me viera así.

Me dirigí nuevamente hacia su habitación, esta vez voy a colocar seguro a la puerta, para que ningún idiota como Kaito entre en esa manera, sabiendo de que ella esta delicada y que en su habitación debe habitar el silencio absoluto. Idiota….

Toque la puerta para ver si seguían ahí, Escuche la voz de Sayori permitiendo el pase hacia la habitacion. Ellos estaban saliendo para dirigirse a la sala de espera con Cross y Yagari.

Gracias Zero-kun – me dijo Sayori dibujando una sonrisa

No te preocupes – le dije – Yuuki siempre esta muy feliz cuando tu estas a su lado.

Sayori sonrió y volteo junto con Kaito dirigiéndose hacia la sala de espera, La puerta seguía abierta, estaba un poco asustado, el casi confesarle mis sentimientos, hubiera desatado algo fatal…. Para mí y también para Yuuki, aunque ella no pudiera escucharme, algo me decía que ella había estado atenta a mis palabras y que había oído todo, TODO.

Ingrese nuevamente a su habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro para que nadie entrara, quería estar solo con ella, saber que esta a mi lado solamente conmigo y yo con ella en esas oscuras cuatro paredes era lo mejor que había sentido hace 3 años, _el tenerla tan cerca mío…._

Apreté su mano nuevamente, esta vez no se mantenía tan fría como antes.

Yuuki por favor… si puedes escucharme aprieta mi mano – dije mirándola nuevamente

Aprieta mi mano si puedes escucharme, por favor aprieta mi mano – dije mientras la sostenía

_Fin Zero Pov´s_

Por unos segundos no hubo respuesta de Yuuki pero en un preciso instante sintió pequeños dedos enlazando su mano débilmente. Zero la miro y pudo ver que empezaba a abrir los ojos de forma lenta. Cuando Yuuki pudo abrir los ojos un poco, observo a Zero quien se encontraba sorprendido, y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Z-zero ….. – dijo Yuuki débilmente

Ssh… no hables, estas débil, ahora vuelvo, No te muevas mucho – dijo Zero aun no pudiendo creer la situación en que se encontraba en ese momento.

Zero tomo su celular y marco el número de Cross, para que le avise al doctor de que Yuuki ya había despertado.

Cross .. Busca al doctor y avísale que Yuuki que ya despertó, que se dirija inmediatamente hacia su habitación y rápido – dijo Zero y colgó.

Zero guardo su celular en su chaqueta y volvió a concentrarse en Yuuki quien se encontraba observándolo de una manera tan tierna pero al mismo tiempo tan asfixiante.

Yuuki … por favor – dijo Zero.

Qu-u-e suce-d-e Zero? – dijo ella sonriendo

No me mires así que ….. – dijo el desviando su mirada hacia otra parte.

Que…? – pregunto ella aun sonriendo.

Solamente no me mires así .. – añadió Zero.

Yuuki sonrió y comprendió que parecía un pequeño niño ocultando un dulce de su madre, ella estiro su brazo hacia Zero para que tomara su mano, Zero quedo en shock y ella solo le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

Sostén mi mano por favor…. Mis temores desaparecen cuando tú la sostienes – dijo Yuuki.

Zero abrió los ojos como platos y con temor sostuvo su pequeña y frágil mano de porcelana, ella lo apretó levemente y el correspondió a enlazar sus dedos suavemente sin tratar de lastimarla.

Zero…. Te extrañe mucho… - dijo Yuuki observándolo tristemente.

Yuuki.. No es momento de recuerdos nostálgicos, ahora el doctor necesita examinarte para ver si te encuentras estable – dijo Zero observándola fijamente

Me siento bien… - dijo ella apoyando sus manos sobre la camilla y levantando su cuerpo.

Auch! – grito Yuuki.

Yuuki .. No hagas ningún movimiento brusco! – grito Zero.

Estoy bien! Enserio! – grito Yuuki

Eres una tonta Yuuki – dijo Zero riendo.

Tu no te quedas atrás .. – dijo Yuuki observando sus ojos.

Bueno…. Parece que esta muy bien Señorita Kuran – dijo El doctor – Pero igualmente necesita descansar para poder tener mas energías para mañana, no haga movimientos bruscos y no intente moverse mucho, recuerde que su cuerpo aun esta frágil.

Entiendo – dijo Yuuki un poco molesta.

Joven por favor no deje que realice ningún movimiento brusco – dijo el doctor mirando a Zero.

No se preocupe, ella no va a moverse – dijo Zero – yo voy a cuidarla.

Bueno, me despido, mañana voy a examinarla a primera hora, Buenas Noches – dijo el doctor mientras salía de su habitación.

Buenas Noches – dijeron ambos.

Vas a quedarte? – pregunto Yuuki.

Bueno…. No quería, pero al parecer es obligación – dijo Zero esbozando una sonrisa de burla.

Muy Gracioso, pero puedes irte si quieres – dijo Yuuki molesta – yo puedo cuidarme sola!

Como quieras Majestad – dijo Zero.

Zero se paro de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando en ese preciso momento siente una mano apretando su chaqueta, deteniéndolo.

Yuuki .. – dijo el sorprendido.

Zero… por favor… quédate – dijo ella manteniendo la mirada baja.

Pero tu me acabas de decir que me vaya – dijo el tratando de mirarla.

No… yo… por favor quédate – dijo ella mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Esta bien – dijo Zero – pero no llores.

Ok .. – dijo Yuuki mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas presentes en sus ojos

Yuuki permanecía sumergida en el profundo sueño cuando de pronto sintió un cuerpo apoyándose en su regazo, abrió los ojos lentamente y observo que Zero se había quedado dormido, encima de ella.

Zero … - dijo ella sorprendida

Ella procedió a sonreír y acaricio levemente sus cabellos plateados.

Buenas Noches – le dijo susurrándole dulcemente.

Hoooola de nuevo, lamento de que este capitulo sea taaaan lardo D:, agradezco nuevamente su paciencia, nuevamente voy a demorar un poco en escribir el próximo capitulo u_u , les prometo que no será por tanto tiempo, será un lapso de 4 días o menos. Bueno que les pareció el capitulo? , lo se lo se muy largo (bueno a mi me parece largoxD) , si te ha gustado déjame un review eso me ayuda mucho a inspirarme :D , bueno nos vemos. Hasta Luego!

Celeste.


	5. Enlazando Promesas

_Hooola Mundo! Que tal como están?, bueno aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, estoy eternamente agradecida, les prometo que valdrá su tiempo, bueno, sin nada mas que decir a leer! _

_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

_Todos son creación original de la mangaka Matsuri Hino._

_Voy perdiendo lo que he encontrado_

_Un mundo tan distante y vacio entre los dos_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Entre lo distante y remoto de sus profundos sueños, percibía casi inconscientemente una pequeña, delicada y frágil mano acariciando detalladamente sus cabellos plateados, jugando al mismo tiempo, que al tratar de peinarlos con sus propios dedos dulcemente, Ella se veía como una niña halando de los cabellos de su madre como tratando de llamar su atención, al darse cuenta de que Yuuki ya esta consciente que el había despertado, con cuidado entreabrió sus ojos color lila oscuro, alzo su rostro ya que distinguía que ella lo miraba con detalle y detenimiento a la vez, se arrepintió a los pocos segundos, que sus ojos se encontraron con dos grandes orbes color chocolate y una descomunal sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia el como si hubiera despertado de un sueño largo y eternamente cerrado, respiro profundo y bajo su mirada como forma de negación, pero mas cuando se percato del increíble sonrojo que había dominado por completo sus mejillas, haciéndolo sentir débil en frente de ella, sin nada mas que decir se puso de pie y camino con dirección hacia el perchero que guardaba su chaqueta negra y la bloody Rose en el bolsillo izquierdo, se acomodo la camisa ya que a causa del calor que yacía en la habitación, había desabrochado algunos botones dejando su cuello expuesto pero al mismo tiempo dándole un aspecto sexy, pero estaba muy consciente de que Yuuki en instantes se quejaría, así que sin perder mas tiempo antes de que le diga esa frase muy común de ella: _Kya! Zero ponte una camisa!, _se abrocho la camisa y luego procedió a colocarse su chaqueta.

El cazador dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, la castaña lo contemplaba de una manera preocupada y extraña a la vez, Zero trato de descifrar esa extraña mirada que no veía hace años, extrañamente esa melancólica y mustia mirada se presentaba cuando ella le tenia que decir algo malo, como un niño tratando de esconder la mentira a su madre, ironías…

Buenos Días – dijo la castaña aun observándolo – estabas muy cansado, descansa un poco mas, yo estaré aquí velando por tus sueños.

No tienes porque preocuparte por mi Yuuki, estoy bien – contesto el cazador rompiendo el lazo de ojos con los de la castaña.

Eso es lo que afirmas pero se muy bien que estas muy cansado, por favor Zero descansa – suplico la castaña tratando de animarlo.

Yuuki por favor no insistas, estoy bien, yo debería preocuparme por ti en vez de que tu te preocupes innecesariamente por mi, estas muy débil y no trates de decirme que no, porque lo puedo notar en tus ojos – afirmo el cazador conciso y exacto.

De acuerdo, pero antes de que te marches, necesito hacerte una pregunta – dijo la pequeña castaña – de acuerdo?

El joven de cabellos plateados se aproximo hacia ella acomodándose a su lado

Dime – dijo observándola

Ella se mantuvo cabizbaja por escasos segundos, Elevo su mirada lentamente hacia los ojos de el para observarlo mejor, pero por otra parte no disponía del valor necesario para divisar sus hermosos ojos azul purpura, no querría saber como seria su reacción, Suspiro.

Bueno la verdad, es que no se como decirte esto – aclaro la joven purasangre

Decirme que? – cuestiono preocupado – es algo grave?

No! No no, no es nada grave, solo fue algo que escuche mientras permanecía inconsciente – aclaro la castaña – no se si lo que habré oído haya sido verdad o una dulce mentira, pero algo muy adentro de mi me dice a gritos que si.

Dime que escuchaste Yuuki – replico el joven cazador con una mirada gélida y un tono de voz tan frio y penetrante como sus palabras.

Seguro? – cuestiono ella tratando de darle una oportunidad para escapar de aquella pregunta

Si, muy seguro – aseguro el cazador tranquilamente

La joven purasangre cerro los ojos temerosa .. Mal momento para realizar esa pregunta, concluyo la conexión entre sus ojos con los suyos trasladando su mirada hacia abajo, no estaba dispuesta a mirarlo fijamente.

C-cuando tú entraste a mi habitación, pude oír todo lo que me dijiste en aquellos momentos cuando me hallaba inconsciente, antes de ser interrumpido por Kaito – confeso la castaña mientras cubría sus ojos entre sus largos cabellos.

Zero quedo anonado, sorprendido, perplejo y totalmente estático ante aquella confesión, el no esperaba que por nada del mundo ella escuchara todo lo que dijo inconscientemente, en esos pausados momentos sus sentimientos escaparon de esa enorme y oscura prisión que se encuentra dentro de el, pero lo mas importante y mas desgarrador algo le decía que ella no abriría los ojos. Demonios ahora si no sabia que hacer.

Todo? – pregunto el cazador aun incrédulo

Si … - respondió la joven castaña comenzando a apreciar su visible sonrojo.

Yo …. Yuuki, en esos momentos .. Estaba… no era yo - _¿¡No era yo!? ¡Sabes perfectamente de que ella no se va a creer eso_!

Enserio.. Entonces quien era la persona que me hablaba? – pregunto la castaña sonriendo.

No…. No… lo se – _Demonios… ella no va a cansarse de preguntarme eso hasta saber la definitiva verdad._

Zero yo .. – dijo entrecortadamente

El cazador y la joven Kuran trasladan ambas miradas hacia la puerta, donde descubren que una persona permanecía observándolos distantemente.

Sempai .. – susurro la joven castaña con un notable miedo en sus palabras

Kuran .. – Dijo el cazador con un reconocible odio – que es lo que haces aquí infeliz?.

Kaname preservo silencio mientras Yuuki y Zero permanecían estáticos por esa aparición tan imprevista por parte del purasangre, pero algo estaba muy seguro el joven cazador: _No permitiría de que se le acerque a Yuuki por nada del mundo._

Kiryuu no he venido a causar ningún problema, he venido aquí para hablar con Yuuki y entre todo eso, no te involucra en lo mas mínimo, así que amablemente te pido que te retires de la habitación – resumido entre todas esas llanas palabras era mas una amenaza que una advertencia..._ Vete de aquí bastardo o no tendré piedad... _

El joven cazador apunto con su fiel arma Bloody Rose inmediatamente en dirección a su cabeza, cualquier movimiento en falso y el no dudaría en volarle los sesos, _Acércate y te mato, Condenada bestia chupasangre._

El continuaba sereno y pacíficamente tranquilo por fuera, pero en sus ojos se reflejaban el temible anhelo de matar al cazador por oponerse en su camino.

Kuran no lo voy a repetir una vez mas, Retírate de esta habitación – Amenazo el peliplateado

Kaname elevo su mirada paulatinamente y consolido sus ojos en Yuuki, ella percibió cortantemente su aguda y frívola mirada, tratando de analizarla como si fuera una total desconocida para el, la castaña giro sus ojos como forma de negación hacia el.

Kiryuu, te pido amablemente por ultima vez que abandones esta habitación y considerare tener piedad – replico Kaname haciendo un gran esfuerzo en apagar la ira que lo envolvía.

Kaname! – grito la castaña – Hablare contigo pero deja a Zero en paz!

Zero giro su mirada incrédulo y pasmado ante las palabras de la purasangre.

Yuuki ni pienses que te voy a dejar sola con este infeliz – confirmo el peliplateado aun apuntando directamente hacia Kaname.

El cazador continuaba negándose a abandonar la habitación, cuando instantáneamente en esos cautelosos instantes escucha a dos personas aproximándose hacia la habitación, de nuevo abren intensamente la puerta, en esta oportunidad eran Kaito y Cross.

Kiryuu! – Grito Kaito – baja el arma ahora mismo!

No lo bajo.

Zero! Baja el arma – grito Kaito aun mas fuerte – Kiryuu no me hagas reaccionar mal!

Hijo por favor baja el arma! – Grito también Kaien.

Zero quedo consternado, observo el piso por determinados minutos y descendió el arma, Camino hacia la puerta con una expresión en su rostro de pocos amigos, Antes de marcharse definitivamente, Atino su amenazante mirada hacia el purasangre.

Te prometo que si la lastimas de nuevo, Te matare – advirtió el cazador cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Qu-que quieres? – dijo la asustada la castaña

Kaname concentro su impasible mirada en ella, acercándose cada vez mas hacia su pequeña hermana, la castaña se establecía quieta y con su ojos cerrados.

Yuuki – musito el sangrepura silenciosamente

Perdóname – Escucho esa palabra que es tan fácil de decir, pero al mismo tiempo tan difícil de aceptar, _Perdoname ….. _

Yuuki aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados, el pusangre cogió su mentón con sus largos y finos dedos y lo llevo hacia arriba para que ella pueda observarlo directamente hacia los ojos. Se mantuvo inmóvil

Se que estas decepcionada y profundamente herida – dijo el purasangre – Pero tengo una explicación ante toda esta triste situación.

La castaña lo miro asombrada e insegura a la vez ,el heredero Kuran procedió a colocar la palma de su mano en su frágil y herida mejilla.

Por favor escúchame atentamente – dijo suplicante ante sus palabras.

_Flash Back:_

_Yori-chan basta me haces cosquillas! – grito Yuuki mientras apartaba a su amiga_

_Jejeje Yuuki tienes muchas cosquillas- dijo Sayori sonriendo – ni siquiera te eh tocado y ya has comenzados a reírte. _

_Jajajaja Basta! Basta! – grito la sangrepura aun mas fuerte._

_Sayori se detuvo y la sangrepura en unos pocos segundos ya había terminado en el suelo, donde accidentalmente deja caer una pequeña caja de madera que termina en los brazos de Sayori. _

_Yori-chan no! – dijo Yuuki, pero era demasiado tarde ya Yori había abierto la pequeña caja_

_Sayori abrió los ojos violentamente al encontrar una fotografía en lo más profundo de todas esas cosas._

_Zero? – susurro Yori sosteniendo la fotografía. – Yuuki…. Porque conservas una fotografía de Zero-kun? – cuestiono Sayori sin aun poder creerlo._

_La joven purasangre bajo la mirada debido al estúpido sonrojo que delataba inexplicablemente lo obvio._

_Yo…. Yo…. No lo se – aclaro la purasangre_

_Es la primera vez que veo a Zero-kun sonreír realmente para una fotografía – dijo Yori – como la conseguiste?_

_Yuuki tomo la fotografía y concentro sus ojos en imagen del cazador, era uno de sus recuerdos mas preciados._

_Yo…. Estaba jugando con la cámara cerca de Zero entonces casualmente el sonríe y sin percatarme apreté el botón y salió la fotografía, pero el jamás supo que esta foto existe – explico la castaña sonrojándose._

_Comprendo, pero Yuuki porque la conservas aun? - cuestiono la pelinaranja._

_Yo.. yo .. yo, no no lo se! No tengo la mas remota idea porque aun conservo esa fotografía, se le ve tan feliz, creo que esa fue una de las principales razones – dijo la castaña, dándose cuenta de que accidentalmente de sus ojos emanaban lágrimas._

_Yuuki – susurro su amiga silenciosamente – tranquila, ya no hay que recordar, así que porque no la guardamos y vamos por algo de comer? Que te parece? – dijo sonriente._

_Si! – accedió rápidamente_

_Sayori y Yuuki salieron de la inmensa habitación, pero no se habían percatado por todo ese tiempo de un tercer espectador que había estado espiando y oyendo todo la conversación de las dos jóvenes, detrás de la ventana con los brazos cruzados y con sus ojos escondidos entre sus cabellos castaños._

_Zero Kiryuu se las pagaría, por permanecer en el corazón de Yuuki y por confundirla lo suficiente para que ella dudara su amor hacia el._

_El heredero purasangre ingreso a su habitación y tomo la fotografía y en segundos, le prendió fuego haciendo que su único recuerdo quedara hecho cenizas._

_Fin del flash Back._

La pequeña castaña quedo pasmada, Ella misma se ocupo de que esa fotografía permanezca en un lugar muy reservado y oculto fuera de sus ojos, ahora en esta precisa y especifica situación su único recuerdo esta hecho completamente cenizas.

Yuuki – empezó Kaname – aun sientes algo por Kiryuu? – cuestiono el castaño.

Yo….yo … yo – _Maldición – _tanto fueron los nervios que se estrechaban a su corazón que comenzaba a trabarse. Ella apretó fuertemente sus manos, no estaba dispuesta a continuar divisando su mirada después de las palabras que pronunciaría.

SI! – grito sin temor – Mil veces si!, Amo a Zero! Lo amo! Y nadie cambiara mis sentimientos hacia el!– lo confeso, por fin después de tres largos años, por fin, lo confeso.

El joven purasangre la contemplaba sosegado y apacible a la vez, acaricio sus largos cabellos.

No entiendo, porque – susurro a su oído – yo te di dos opciones,en irte con Kiryuu pero elegiste la segunda, te marchaste conmigo… porque? – continuo susurrándole en lo mas bajo.

La joven purasangre maldecía por lo bajo a sus estúpidos sentimientos por decir mas de lo apropiado pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y el que se hacia llamar su hermano, necesitaba una explicación clara.

- Porque no podía romper el gran lazo del Clan Kuran y además, de que estoy eternamente agradecida contigo, tu me salvaste de ser devorada por un vampiro, me cuidaste y me entregaste todo tu cariño, mas del que yo pueda merecer, lo que siento por ti, son sentimientos fraternales, Te amo, como el hermano que te considero y eres para mi – pronuncio calladamente concisa y sin temor frente a el.

Resumido entre todas tus palabras mi pequeña Yuuki, Te quedaste a mi lado por innumerable pena – Mi dulce Yuuki yo acepto tus sentimientos hacia Kiryuu, pero por desgracia no puedo permitir que te lances a sus brazos. Tu eres mía y no pienso que ese bastardo respire el mismo aire que tu.

No! – la pequeña castaña fue callada debido a que el heredero Kuran coloco la palma de su mano en su cabeza ocasionando que cerrara los ojos y que se hundiera en lo insondable y abismal de sus sueños, el castaño rozo su frente delicadamente, una insólita y misteriosa aura negra envolvió de pies a cabeza el cuerpo inmóvil de la purasangre, al reaccionar abrió los ojos de golpe, el color sangre rodeaba sus orbes opacando el verdadero color de sus ojos.

Kaname – Lo observo perdidamente envolviéndolo con sus delicados y frágiles brazos y lo apretujo como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

Te…. Amo – pronuncio levemente casi segura de sus palabras

Yo también Yuuki – respondió victorioso.

El heredero Kuran se retiro de la habitación con un paso lento, al salir de ella, llevo su inquietante y indiferente mirada directo hacia el joven cazador quien se encontraba observándolo fríamente, el joven pusangre soltó una mueca de burla, pero parecía mas una sonrisa, se denotaba desagradable victoria y felicidad_._

El joven de cabellos plateados no lo dudo por ningún segundo e ingreso nuevamente a su habitación, las luces estaban apagadas, haciendo que su cuarto se abrigara de un aspecto lúgubre y tétrico, el joven de cabellos plateados encendió las luces y observo que Yuuki se encontraba echada sobre su cama dándole la espalda, pero no permanecía dormida.

Yuuki – dijo acercándose lentamente hacia ella – Kaname te lastimo? – cuestiono intranquilo

No – replico la castaña con un tono de voz apagada y débil.

Te ocurre algo? – cuestiono aun preocupado.

No – de nuevo ese frio tono de voz.

Que te sucede! – esta vez grito con fuerza ocasionando que Yuuki volteara y lo mirara fijamente

_Esta llorando._

Ella volteo su cabeza con forma de negación hacia el joven cazador. El no comprendía la situación, solo pasaron veintes miserables minutos y ella ya se encontraba en un estado bipolar.

Cual es la razón de tus lágrimas – pregunto sin resignaciones.

Tú – susurro débilmente – tú arruinaste mi boda – no se escucho muy bien.

Tu arruinaste mi boda! – elevo su voz, sorprendiendo al cazador.

¿¡Que demonios estas hablando?! – se defendió, ante aquella grave acusación

- Tu! Porque amenazaste a Kaname!?, tu y únicamente tu! – exploto la purasangre escondiendo su rostro entre sus blancas sabanas ya mojadas por causa de las lagrimas.

- Eres un completo idiota Zero!, es que acaso no te han quedado claro mis sentimientos hacia el!? que es lo que quieres lograr?! , Por favor!, ¡reacciona! el es dueño de mis sentimientos y únicamente de mi vida, yo solo lo amo a el y nadie mas reemplazara su lugar! Entiende eso! Porque tienes que hacer las cosas tan malditamente difícil?! – grito con todas sus fuerzas aun emanando lagrimas de sus ojos

El se encontraba desconcertado y perplejo pero se quedo mudo por la reacción tan inexplicable en ella, pero aun así escuchaba cada palabra.

- ¿Enserio creías que amenazándolo esto acabaría? No, no y absolutamente no!, deja de hacerte tontas y absurdas ilusiones conmigo!, insignificante idiota!, esto ya esta muy claro así que no necesito que me expliques nada, ¡lárgate de mi vista!, no quiero verte! – grito aun mas fuerte, no le alcanzaba el aliento.

El joven cazador opto en sus adentros por quedarse callado, solo se quedo observándola fríamente, una mirada carente de sentimientos, su expresión no cambiaba, el lenguaje sordo al igual que sus ojos amatistas demostraban y gritaban todo el dolor sordo que atravesaba al peliplateado en cada palabra llana de la joven purasangre.

Y no intentes decir que Kaname me hizo algo – aclaro ella – el no me hizo absolutamente nada – concluyendo a la perfección de sus palabras.

Zero todavía permanecía quieto e inmóvil, sus orbes azul violeta se incrustaron en la ventana, cerró los ojos resignado y decepcionado, suspiro levemente y camino con pasos lentos hacia la puerta y susurro casi silenciosamente lo necesario para que ella escuchara. Ya que seria lo ultimo que escucharia de sus labios.

Adiós – concluyo el joven cazador cerrando la entrada a su habitación.

El joven de cabellos plateados encamino con dirección a la academia sin tratar de mirar a ninguna persona, no escucho a Kaien, lo ignoro y prosiguió en su camino, Era muy claro y evidente de que Kaname uso sus poderes de en Yuuki, pero por mas consciente que este en eso, por una parte tenia la maldita razón, no debía entrometerse en asuntos ajenos, Aunque le daba totalmente igual sus palabras le dolían de una manera inexplicable y a la misma vez tan detestable por ocasionarle un dolor lento, sus pequeñas palabras eran mucho mas cortante que el cristal y una fina navaja tratando de romper su vida explicita y lentamente, disfrutando su dolor y agonia a la vez

Se aproximo hacia su auto y arranco con destino hacia la academia.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, lo único presente en sus pensamientos eran aquellas palabras punzocortantes que cada vez mas y mas se aproximaban a su corazón, dilatando aun el poco orgullo que le quedaba, con decisión situó todas sus cosas en la maleta que se hallaba en su cama, la cerro con fuerza y observo por la ventana que ya empezaba a amanecer, Pero antes de marcharse redacto en un pequeño papel algunas líneas para la joven purasangre. Lo coloco lentamente en su escritorio, Cogió su maleta y se alejo de su habitación dejando vacios recuerdos y alusiones.

Ya en las puertas de la academia, Zero tomo a Bloody Rose y apunto hacia el cielo, retiro el seguro y disparo, descendió su fiel arma y la guardo en su bolsillo y abandono la academia hacia un rumbo desconocido.

_Adiós Yuuki._

Hoola de nuevo! Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D, muchas gracias por sus reviews no saben lo mucho que me ayuda a inspirarme :'D

Agradecimientos a: _**Tattkona, Septemberlove1, Daiianitaa015, Akari Hiroyuki, Taormina y Sora91**_

Y también a los comentarios Anónimos muchas gracias :D!

Hasta la próxima! Nos vemos!


	6. Carta de Despedida

…_..Eres la única voz que regresa….._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sus bellos ojos de orbes amatistas notaron lentamente que comenzaba a amanecer de una forma pausada y serena a la vez, los leves rayos solares rozaban su níveo y perfecto rostro acariciando tiernamente sus suaves mejillas, el joven cazador elevo su mirada hacia el cielo, inconscientemente comenzaba a percibir un insólito presentimiento dentro de si mismo que negaba rotundamente lo que su corazón asentía en aquellos precisos momentos de una estúpida nostalgia tan innecesaria, Sin ser adivino era muy obvio que era un condenado masoquista sin remedio, Inexplicablemente sus sentimientos ya notaban exasperadamente su ausencia de una manera tan vacía, con tan solo unos pequeños kilómetros de distancia ya notaba melancolía dentro de si mismo, estaba exhausto y completamente cansado, la garganta le exigía aquel prohibido liquido color carmesí cada vez mas y mas, estaba sediento, Pero solo en esos momentos tenia una meta en medio de sus pensamientos, El joven de cabellos plateados se encontraba caminando en medio de un bosque con dirección hacia la estación de trenes, donde tomaría el primer tren hacia el pueblo donde vivía su hermano gemelo Ichiru, desde ese mismo día, estaba obligado a olvidar a todas aquellas personas que conoció años atrás y actualmente, no regresaría a la academia y lo mas principal en medio de toda esa lamentable situación, no volvería a ver a Yuuki ni al bastardo de su hermano, estaría remotamente lejos de todo aquello que se esmeraba en lastimarlo y golpearlo fuertemente, haciéndole gritar en silencio sin pronunciar ninguna debida palabra, ya no estaba dispuesto resistir mas, solo el deseaba que ella fuera feliz y que deje de preocuparse en un ser tan patético como el, pero lo mas importante, si no era a su lado, al menos ella merecía ser feliz….feliz…feliz…feliz.

Maldita….sea – pronuncio levemente para si mismo.

El joven peliplata procedió a seguir caminando con la mirada perdida en el camino del bosque, no era saludable que recordara lo que alguna vez amo, quien sabe?, quizás ella estuviera feliz en esos precisos momentos de que el se haya ido de su vida para siempre, aunque eso le importaba en lo mas mínimo, sus palabras consiguieron tocar su corazón haciendo que se desangrara discretamente callando toda la agonía que se contenía dentro de si mismo.

Zero se detuvo cuando un aroma roso ligeramente sus fosas nasales haciéndolo quedar atónito e inmóvil al mismo tiempo, estaba muy lejos y tan cerca a la vez, se trataba únicamente de un aroma muy conocido y repugnante al mismo tiempo.

Kuran…. – El joven cazador giro paulatinamente hacia atrás y pudo observar que el Heredero Kuran se encontraba ahí, cruzado de brazos y atento a sus movimientos.

Impresionante Kiryuu – dijo el castaño – es increíble que reconozcas mi aroma desde tan lejos

Que es lo que quieres infeliz? – cuestiono el cazador tan indiferente como siempre.

Bueno, no vine a perder más tiempo – dijo Kaname – Así que llegando al grano, vine a llevarte al infierno Kiryuu y yo mismo me encargare de que no salgas de ahí.

Asi? – el Peliplata esbozo una sonrisa, mientras apuntaba con su fiel arma – Entonces… ataca maldito Infeliz.

* * *

¡AAAH!_ – _un grito provino de la garganta de la joven purasangre despertando de golpe y con los ojos abiertos intensamente, respiro entrecortadamente y llevo las palmas de sus manos hacia sus mejillas, tenia un leve dolor de cabeza y el aire era mucho mas toxico en cada inhalación, poco a poco fue tratando de suavizar su agitada respiración y mantener el ritmo de su corazón, ya que a causa de la pesadilla estaba muy acelerado, Observo los leves rayos del sol que atravesaban el cristal de sus ventanas, era un día muy agradable y soleado, sonrió levemente y se acomodo el cabello cuidadosamente. Contemplo su habitación con detenimiento, no entendía porque tan de repente la sentía tan vacía, Su mente no recordaba mucho sobre lo que había sucedido ayer en la noche, Sus únicos recuerdos presentes de lo que habría sucedido ayer, fueron que le confeso sus sentimientos del cazador a su hermano, pero cuando termino de expresarle absolutamente todo lo que había callado por esos eternos tres años, alrededor suyo se oscureció de una forma sorprendente y indescifrable, su cuerpo se envolvió en un estado de ensoñación permanente y ahora estaba despierta, confundida y le dolía el pecho. Pero lo mas curioso era que tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar, cuando menos lo espera una pequeña lagrima viajaba por su mejilla hasta tocar sus blancas sabanas, donde se desvaneció lentamente.

_Que... Que me ocurre? _

Ahora todo le resultaba confuso y sin sentido, tenia una desconocida impresión de que alguien la había abandonado o mas bien que se había apartado dolorosamente de su lado ¿Porque tenia unas inmensas ganas de gritar y llorar?, Se dio cuenta al instante, buscaba desesperadamente la ausencia de una persona _… Zero….._

Hundida entre sus pensamientos oye ligeramente que alguien toca la puerta de su habitación, no contesto por unos segundos, pero luego de no obtener una respuesta, tocaron mucho más fuerte. Haciéndola reaccionar.

Adelante – dijo la castaña deteniendo sus lágrimas.

La puerta se abrió de una manera impulsiva y agresiva causando que la joven purasangre se asustara, Escucho fuertes pasos aproximándose hacia la puerta, Era Kaito, el arrogante cazador que por algunas desconocidas razones le tenia un poco de temor, el camino hacia ella con pasos pesados y una mirada intimidante que se consolidaba solamente en ella.

Que desea Kaito-san? – dijo la castaña tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa.

Kaito camino hacia la pared y se recargo sobre ella con los brazos cruzados y una mirada apática y recargada de odio, carente totalmente de sentimientos que solo se enfocaban en la joven purasangre causándole un poco de temor.

No trates de hacerte la inocente conmigo sangrepura – contesto el cazador con un notable enfado en sus palabras – Después de lo que hiciste aun te atreves a sonreír.

Que? – Pensó desconcertada la castaña – ¿Que fue lo que hice? – cuestiono aun confusa.

En los labios del castaño cazador se diviso una sonrisa que presentaba burla y lastima a la vez, clavo sus ojos en ella mostrándole frialdad y una liviana aura de desprecio.

Eres tan hipócrita como la mismísima Yuuki Cross de tu pasado – respondió apáticamente – ¿como te atreves a preguntar eso?, tú lo sabes perfectamente, nadie más que usted majestad – sonrió irónicamente – no me digas que olvidas tus palabras de la noche a la mañana.

La castaña lo observaba lela e incrédula ante sus impasibles palabras, sin aun poder creer lo que decía, pequeñas lágrimas descendían pausadamente de sus ojos, humedeciendo sus delicadas mejillas.

Y-yo….. – murmuro la castaña elevando tranquilamente la mirada.

Que demonios fue lo que hice? – cuestiono entre lagrimas.

Donde esta Zero? – interrogo nuevamente preocupada.

El joven cazador de cabellos almendras la observo distantemente.

No lo se, dímelo tu – replico Kaito – donde esta Zero? – cuestiono irónicamente.

Yuuki encubrió sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos, trataba de borrar sus lágrimas pero algo no le permitía, se encontraba aturdida, no recordaba nada, nada y sencillamente nada y ahora en esos justos segundos la culpaban de algo que ni siquiera ella misma recuerda.

Harto de tanta cosa, el joven cazador agarro inesperadamente su brazo de forma brusca y hizo que lo mirara directamente hacia los ojos.

Zero se marcho – pronuncio sin resignaciones – así como escuchaste, El se marcho y nadie conoce su actual paradero hasta ahora.

La castaña lo observaba perpleja, el brillo de sus ojos desaparecieron dejando que sus grandes y expresivos orbes chocolates se transformaran en un gran fondo vacio.

Zero se marcho? – musito casi en silencio – Porque? – cuestiono casi sin aires.

Guau – dijo fingiendo sorpresa – Eres una de las peores personas que se le ha cruzado a Zero en toda su vida – dijo insulsamente sin apartar su mirada de la castaña – Es que acaso no recuerdas todas esas cosas que le dijiste? – la miro con mucho mas desprecio – Ayer le dijiste que había arruinado su boda y que era un insignificante idiota por hacerse ilusiones contigo y que tu corazón solo le pertenece al chupasangre de tu hermano – aclaro el cazador firme y conciso – Aunque Zero no muestre lagrimas Purasangre, no quiere decir que no le duela.

Las lagrimas no faltaban entre sus ojos, el aire regresaba y volvía de su pecho agitadamente, apretaba sus puños tan fuerte que olía su propia sangre propinar de ella, Levanto la mirada decidida, pero sus estúpidas lagrimas caían sin control, haciéndola mostrar débil e insegura.

Yo … - comenzó ella – jamás he pronunciado tales y repulsivas palabras.

Kaito cruzo los brazos y esquivo sus orbes avellanas hacia el ventanal del dormitorio.

Yo oí TODA la conversación Purasangre – explico el cazador – Así que no me vengas aquí con falsos acontecimientos.

Ella persistía en el silencio definitivo por las gélidas acusaciones de parte del cazador, estaba sumida insondablemente entre el dolor y el tormento de no ser capaz de recordar, sus sinceras lágrimas viajaban descontroladamente por sus mejillas. Sus manos estaban frías, una rara alusión atiza fuertemente contra su mente causándole un tenue dolor de cabeza insoportable, como haciéndole querer pagar el sufrimiento silencioso de Zero.

Z-zero … - susurro con un gran dolor en el pecho.

La castaña atino su mirada hacia Kaito, quien la observaba con un total desprecio.

Donde esta Kaname? – cuestiono mucho mas tranquila.

Al parecer tu prometido, también desapareció – argumento el joven cazador.

Ya es suficiente Kaito – escucharon ambos jóvenes – déjame a solas con Yuuki por favor.

El cazador de cabellos avellana traslado su desinteresada mirada a ver a la persona presente en la puerta.

Tsk, como quieras – replico el cazador marchándose del dormitorio de la castaña

Papa! – grito ella abrazándolo fuerte y asusatda a la vez – Papa! Por favor dime, ¿donde esta Zero?, ¡por favor! – cuestiono

Yuuki …. Zero – dijo entrecortadamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su querida hija.

Zero se marcho.

_Entonces lo que dijo Kaito fue… cierto…. No mentía descaradamente como ella creía._

Por-porque? – cuestiono tratando de retener las lagrimas inútilmente.

La razón es desconocida – respondió

Tengo que ir a buscarlo! – replico ella intentando de levantarse, pero dos brazos la detuvieron impidiéndole el paso.

Director! Suélteme en este instante! – Grito Yuuki – Suélteme!

No Yuuki! Aun estas herida y necesitas descanso! - grito igualmente Kaien.

Al diablo con el descanso! – grito la castaña aun mas fuerte zafándose de sus brazos.

Yuuki logro salir del fuerte agarre del director, tomo a Artemis rápidamente y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta las puertas de salida del hospital, se encontró con Sayori quien la detuvo ágilmente.

Yuuki! Que sucede? – cuestiono preocupada debido a que su amiga estaba quedándose casi sin aires.

Yori-chan por favor después te explico, ahora necesito que me lleves a la academia! – suplico casi rendida – Por favor!

De-de acuerdo – correspondió ella – Vamos Sígueme.

* * *

Kaien observaba desde el ventanal del dormitorio, como Yuuki y Yori desaparecían del Hospital.

No vas a hacer nada? – Escucho una voz que provenía de los lúgubres pasillos – Kaien..

Déjala – contesto extenuado – deja que ella busque a Zero-kun.

Kaito frunció el ceño y alzo una ceja.

Estas totalmente consciente de que cuando Kiryuu desaparece, no se le vuelve a ver dentro de años verdad? – afirmo con aires de desinterés.

Lo se, estoy muy consciente de eso, pero yo se que Yuuki lo encontrara – aseguro con firmeza.

* * *

Yuuki se mantenía cabizbaja en el trayecto hacia la Academia Cross, estaba destrozada, las llanas y simples palabras que salieron sus labios, Hirieron a Zero, pero malditamente no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Yuuki ya llega… - Yori observo que su amiga salía del auto velozmente desapareciendo en la entrada hacia los dormitorios del sol.

La castaña subía las escaleras desesperadamente, hasta llegar a la habitación de Zero.

Zero! – Grito la purasangre –….Zero…. – murmuro entre lágrimas al no encontrar la presencia del peliplata.

El joven cazador no se encontraba en ningún lugar de la academia, era obvio que se había marchado, ella recorrió lentamente su habitación con las lagrimas aun emanando de sus ojos que resbalaba de sus níveos pómulos hasta tocar débilmente el suelo, se dejo caer sobre su suave cama, aun permanecía su nostálgico perfume en sus blancas sabanas.

Zero…. – pronuncio respirando esa agradable fragancia – no ….. – Susurro lentamente – ¡NO NO NO NO NO! – grito.

La castaña se puso de pie y con lágrimas en los ojos diviso un pedazo de papel en el escritorio del peliplateado, era un carta. Pese a la poca distancia, corrió hacia su escritorio y cogió la carta rápidamente. La abrió y comenzó a leerla.

_Yuuki Kuran, princesa purasangre, ahora debes estar en mi habitación y leyendo estas pequeñas líneas, si, como te dijo Kaito, me marche de la academia y lejos de ti y Kuran, Para que? , para tener tranquilidad y paz, y la única manera de conseguirla es alejándome de todos, solo te pido que seas feliz y que logres unir tu vida con la de el, no intentes buscarme porque te aseguro que no me vas a encontrar y perderás absolutamente tu tiempo, no regresare jamás, dalo por hecho, pero antes de terminar esto, solo espero que seas muy feliz._

_Zero Kiryuu _

En aquel pequeño trozo de papel caían pequeñas lágrimas mojando por completo la desgarradora carta de despedida, la joven castaña arrugo el papel debido a la tristeza e impotencia que se adueñaban de su corazón dolorosamente, cayó de rodillas y descendió su cabeza hasta tocar el suelo, Las lágrimas cada vez eran más y más y más….

Elevo su mirada hacia hacia arriba y luego procedió a ponerse de pie, apretando sus puños, y grito totalmente decidida:

_Zero! Estés donde estés te encontrare!_

* * *

Pum! – Aquel estruendoso ruido resonó en lo profundo del bosque ahuyentando algunas aves. Una gran ráfaga de aire rozo ligeramente el rostro del joven cazador.

Zero descendió su arma victorioso y profundamente herido. Mantenía la mirada clavada en Kaname quien estaba recargado sobre un árbol con una mano sobre la herida donde la bala le había atravesado el pecho.

Mándale mis saludos al demonio – Dijo finalmente disparándole directamente hacia su cabeza.

El cuerpo de Kaname exploto en pequeños y diminutos cristales cayendo sosegadamente hacia el suelo hasta desaparecer por completo entre el viento. En los labios del joven cazador se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de victoria. Pero luego aquella sonrisa concluyo cuando comenzaba a temblar y todo a su alrededor le resultaba borroso y oscuro. Zero cayó al suelo inconsciente, Las heridas que le había causado Kaname fueron demasiado profundas para que su cuerpo se restableciera solo.

**-0-**

Una pequeña joven caminaba por el bosque sola intentando encontrar a su lindo gatito que llevaba varias horas perdido en el bosque, Tenia un poco de miedo ya que se había alejado un poco de casa y comenzaba a anochecer de una manera increíble. Cuando de pronto escucho detrás de unos arbustos unos pequeños maullidos, cuando se dirigió hacia haya lo encontró.

Riuk! – dijo ella.

El pequeño gatito corrió velozmente y ella lo siguió, hasta que el gatito se detuvo entre unos arbustos, cuando se adentro mucho mas para alcanzar a Riuk, encontró algo nefasto.

Ze-Zero? – dijo sin aun poder creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

* * *

Hoooooola! Que tal? Como están? Lamento mucho haber demorado, creo que fueron 2 semanas o mas D: , Me disculpó mil veces! TT-TT, Tuve unos pequeños problemas y eso retraso un poco con la historia, además de que estoy explotando por el capitulo 90 de VK y además de que hay rumores de que el final del manga es en el capitulo 93 ._.

Bueno me llegaron preguntas sobre ¿quien lastimo a Yuuki?

Bueno aun falta un poquito para saber quien la lastimo, pero por ahora lo quiero dejar anónimo jejejejejeje.

Ah y también muchas gracias por sus reviews, y a todas las personas que siguen esta historia! , Estoy eternamente agradecida *.*

Bueno me despido! Un beso y un abrazo!

Celeste.


	7. Reflejos de un inocente juego: Parte I

Celeste_: Hola! (Si lo se, sigo vivaXD) Antes de comenzar con la historia, quería disculparme con las personas que siguen este pequeño fic, he tardado más de la cuenta, más de tres meses ¿Increíble no?, ni siquiera yo me había percatado de que el tiempo había volado tan rápido, Quiero hacerles llegar mis más sinceras disculpas. Esto no volverá a repetirse. Lo prometo, y ahora la pregunta: ¿Por qué demonios has tardado tanto? Para serles sinceros, he tenido demasiados problemas personales y la carga adicional de la academia, Tuve que viajar por problemas familiares y ahora recién la semana pasada he regresado. No es nada grave, Espero que me comprendan. Tratare de compensar mi tardanza en el siguiente capitulo :D._

_Ahora no les quito más tiempo, Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. _

_:: Disclaimer: Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son creación de la talentosa Mangaka Matsuri Hino ::_

_..Solo tenemos en frente.._

_...Un juego de ajedrez inconcluso que nos lleva totalmente a la nada..._

_.::Capitulo VII: Reflejos de un inocente juego::._

_Parte I: Sombras del pasado. _

_No sentía nada… No… _

_Abrió sus ojos bruscamente al percibir una espada clavándose en lo profundo de su cuerpo, Casi al instante intento elevar su firme mirada y ver quien fue la persona responsable de tal acto sin razones. En sus labios se aproximaron gemidos de dolor, Pudo notar al instante de que su sangre empezaba a deslizarse por su piel hasta tocar el suelo sutilmente, generando un pequeño charco de sangre alrededor de el. _

_- ¿Donde estoy? – cuestiono por lo bajo para si mismo, el aire comenzaba a faltarle de manera dolorosa, trataba de dar exageradas respiraciones para al menos llenar un poco sus pulmones, Alzo su rostro con dirección hacia arriba para poder descubrir quien era la persona responsable, pero para su sorpresa, no se encontró con ninguna persona alrededor suyo, entreabrió sus ojos mucho mas y noto rápidamente que se encontraba en la nada, Solo lograba divisar un desierto vacio y oscuro, Y lo peor de todo, se encontraba solo, Sintió un fuerte viento golpear su rostro, El cielo era cubierto de un color negro, era como si el sol no se hubiera reflejado en aquellas tierras por años._

_Empezaba a perder de nuevo el conocimiento. Pero antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos, diviso distantemente a una persona observándolo. No podía creerlo… era ELLA. Sonreía victoriosamente y llevaba a Artemis en la mano izquierda, su gran guadaña estaba cubierta de sangre. Sus ojos… esos hermosos y expresivos ojos color cobrizo, que antes estaban llenos de vida, eran cubiertos desgarradoramente por aquella capa color escarlata que se iluminaba en el profundo crepúsculo. _

_No entendía absolutamente nada, ¿En donde se encontraba? ¿Por qué Yuuki lo ataco? _

_Un rayo de dolor se aproximo en el lugar donde la purasangre clavo su espada sin piedad. Comenzaba a doler de una manera indescriptible. Cerró los ojos y coloco su mano izquierda donde el dolor se esmeraba en ser cada vez mas intenso, Mientras se encontraba abstraído de la profunda herida, escucho remotamente un grito de terror. _

_Elevo sus orbes malvas con dirección hacia la purasangre, Pero en vez de encontrarse con su ''enemiga'' diviso algo impresionante. Yuuki Kuran fue envuelta de pies a cabeza por una gran capa de un aura color alba, la mantuvo elevada en el aire por cortos segundos y luego descendió. Cuando esa gran capa desapareció, pudo observar que ya no era ella. Mas bien…. Era Yuuki…. Cross._

_Entonces ella lo observo desde la gran distancia que los separaba. En sus ojos se aproximaron quebradizas lágrimas que surcaron su rostro hasta desparecer con brisa del viento. Ella no se acerco, solo pronuncio casi en silencio, pequeñas palabras que solo un vampiro podría oír:_

_- Adiós.. – y desapareció, dejándolo solo nuevamente… _

_. . . . . . . . . . _

¡NO! – Un grito ahogado escapo de su garganta haciendo que el eco de su voz retumbe entre las grandes paredes y regrese hacia sus oídos, su respiración era pausada y acelerada a la vez, se resigno completamente del sueño anterior, Ahora ella era su enemiga, recordando el trato que ellos dos hicieron, Se prometió mentalmente que si algún día vuelve a verla de nuevo, la mataría definitivamente.

Regreso entonces sus ojos hacia la habitación, En un intento de ponerse de pie, un rayo de dolor profundizo en su estomago, dirigió sus ojos hacia el lugar donde el dolor era inmenso, tenia vendas casi en todo su estomago, reviso sus brazos y sus piernas, estaban completamente estables, pero aun se hacía una pregunta.

_¿Donde diablos se encontraba?_

La penumbra absorbía la habitación donde el cazador, Nada tenía sentido alguno, Primero se encontraba en el bosque peleando a muerte con Kuran y ahora en esos precisos minutos se hallaba en la habitación de algún desconocido.

Su oído vampiro no le fallaba, escucho tenues pasos acercándose hacia la habitación en la cual el se encontraba, su único impulso fue quedarse observando a un punto ciego en medio de toda la oscuridad. Aquel desconocido se acercaba más. Zero se mantenía firme y sin temor alguno, aferraba sus ojos directamente hacia la puerta.

Entonces en pocos segundos, el ruido de una puerta abriéndose completamente domino la habitación.

- ¿Quién eres? – Cuestiono con un tono de voz hostil.

- ..Zero.. –... Esa voz le parecía tan conocida... No podía ser cierto.

- ¿Midori? – cuestiono desconcertado.

* * *

¿Yuuki? – La purasangre percibió distantemente una voz conocida para ella – Yuuki… ¿Porque estas llorando? y ¿Porque escapaste del hospital? ¿Qué sucede? – Giro su rostro hacia su amiga quien la contemplaba con un semblante melancólico. Sayori se acerco hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente, La castaña al sentir los frágiles de su amiga rodeándola, correspondió al instante y se desahogo aun más.

Las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos sin control, un gran dolor acumulado dentro de la castaña se debatía entre salir y ser libre de alguna manera u otra, Su amiga no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, Ahora entendía la situación en la cual se encontraba su amiga. Dejo que ella llorara en el profundo silencio, aun recuerda aquel día, donde todo esto se dio inicio, Pasando los minutos. La joven castaña cayó en el profundo sueño, no podía soportar mas, aun su cuerpo no se había restablecido lo completo, Porque además de medicinas y pastillas, necesitaba algo mucho más vital para un vampiro: Sangre. Aquel liquido color carmín, prohibido, deseable, tan deseable…. Tan dulce y amargo a la vez. Cubierto de una gruesa capa de un aroma tan seductor y tan peligroso.

¡_Yuuki_! – Sayori giro su rostro hacia atrás y observo que era el director acompañado de Kaito y Yagari.

_Kaien observo a su pequeña hija en los brazos de su amiga. _

– Yuuki…. – Kaien contemplo a su hija, Aun dormida mantenía aquellas facciones de tristeza y en sus mejillas podían apreciarse unas cuantas lagrimas que se negaban a desaparecer por completo. – Kaito por favor... lleva a Yuuki a su habitación – Pronuncio Kaien con un rastro de melancolía en sus palabras, El cazador de cabellos avellanas, Sin articular palabra alguna llevo entre sus brazos a la purasangre con destino hacia su habitación.

Sayori y Yagari acompañaron a Kaito hacia la habitación de la purasangre.

Antes de cerrar la habitación de su hijo, Kaien cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente.

- _….Zero…._ – Musito con aflicción, cerrando la puerta de su querido hijo.

* * *

¡Zero! – La pequeña chica fue corriendo hacia el cazador y lo envolvió en sus brazos, aprisionándolo entre ellos, En pequeños segundos deshizo el abrazo y lo observo directamente hacia los ojos. El joven peliplata pudo apreciar que en sus ojos se aproximaban cristalinas lágrimas. Al parecer le había un gran susto, Ella volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente.

- ¡Dios mío, creía que jamás ibas a despertar! – lo abrazo mucho mas fuerte.

- Midori… - sin querer de sus labios escapo un pequeño gemido de dolor, dándole entender que sus caricias dolían, Ella al escuchar sus tenues gemidos, se aparto arrepentida – Lo... Siento, estaba tan asustada – Le dio un poco de espacio al cazador para poder platicar.

- Estas muy herido Zero… que ocurrió y porque… ¿estabas en el bosque? – Zero elevo sus ojos amatistas hacia la pequeña joven, eran tantas preguntas, La pelea con el bastardo de Kuran lo había herido profundamente, pero cada herida valía la pena ya que ese infeliz estaba muerto.

- Yo…. – callo por un momento cuando observar que la pequeña chica comenzaba a caer en las profundas lagrimas – Midori… no llores... – pronuncio lo suficiente para que la chica lo escuchara.

El joven cazador seco una de sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos.

- Simplemente fue un gran descuido de parte mía – Midori consolido sus ojos con los de el - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Zero? ¡Por favor! ¡Dime! ¿¡Que sucedió!?

Zero guardo silencio por cortos segundos.

- Tuve una pelea con Kuran. – Aquellas palabras hicieron que la pequeña chica diera un salto de terror. – Logre matar a ese infeliz, pero al parecer logro herirme profundamente y caer inconsciente, hasta que tu me encontraras – Midori coloco la palma de su mano en la mejilla derecha del joven cazador – Dios… mío Zero…. – suspiro levemente – A veces... Siempre me pareciste un tanto testarudo, pero ... ¿Pelear con un Sangrepura?, creo que es un suicidio – Rio ligeramente y regreso su mirada hacia el – Siempre supe que eras un gran cazador y una persona muy fuerte, pero..- Callo por un breve instante y bajo su mirada hacia las sabanas - ¿Porque te encontrabas en el bosque? ¿Tenias pensado ir a algún lugar? – El joven cazador bajo su rostro hacia las sabanas – Tenia pensado ir hacia la casa Ichiru… - Respondió un tanto indiferente - ¿Por qué te marchaste de la academia? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? – Zero elevo sus orbes amatistas hacia la chica de cabellera color azabache, cerro los ojos – No quiero hablar sobre eso…

Midori suspiro y se puso de pie.

No te preocupes – Sonrió – Igualmente… me alegra tener tu compañía, desde que me marche de la asociación de cazadores me he sentido tan sola, ¡pero me alegra tanto que estés aquí! Fue hace mas de 3 años que no he llegado a verte. – En su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Sigues trabajando en la asociación de cazadores? – Zero la observo profundamente – Si, Pero pienso dejar la asociación de un maldita vez .. – Pronuncio hostilmente - ¿Por qué? – Cuestiono asustada por la anterior respuesta del cazador – Zero la observo directamente hacia los ojos, No había cambiado nada, _Aun recuerda perfectamente el día el cual la conoció. _

_Flashback:_

- _¡Ten cuidado idiota! – Rugio Kaito al percatarse de que la bala de Bloody Rose le rozo levemente la mejilla izquierda - ¡Demonios, este asqueroso chupasangre se mueve demasiado rápido! – Grito Zero al percatarse de que lo perdió de vista - ¿Do-n.. – Giro hacia atrás y observo que el vampiro iba directamente hacia el - ¡Kiryuu! – Escucho que Kaito grito al ver que el vampiro se acercaba demasiado rápido hacia Zero y el no reaccionaba, El joven de cabellera platinada no podía moverse su cuerpo se paralizo por completo. _

_Kaito corrió rápidamente hacia Zero y lo empujo para que no cayera en las manos del vampiro._

_- ¡IDIOTA! – Kaito le dio un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Concéntrate! ¡Tiene a una chica a su merced! ¡Tenemos que salvarla! – Zero no escucho a Kaito y prosiguió con la pelea – Demonios – Pudo escuchar sus dientes crujir por la cólera que lo invadía en ese momento – Lo perdimos de vista Kaito. _

_- ¡AAAAH!_

_Los dos cazadores voltearon hacia el lugar del desgarrador grito que resonó en el profundo callejón, Zero fue tras el rastro del gran grito femenino, En un par de segundos desato a Bloody Rose, Si su olfato no le fallaba el maldito nivel E se encontraba.. _

_- ¡Pum! – El joven cazador sintió pequeñas cenizas rozar su rostro, sonrió victorioso, su presa fue eliminada completamente. _

_- Kiryuu! – Kaito corrió hacia su lugar y vio que el vampiro fue eliminado – Genial, ahora larguémonos de aquí – Kaito giro sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse – Espera – Escucho a su compañero deteniéndolo – Aun nos falta encontrar a la chica, andando. – Kaito bufo por lo bajo y siguió a su compañero. _

_Zero y Kaito caminaban por los grandes y obscuros callejones sin salida, hasta que cuando volteo hacia su izquierda encontró una puerta media abierta, en los extremos de la puerta había pequeños rastros de sangre, sin dudarlo, ingreso a la pequeña casa con Bloody Rose en la mano apuntando a algún punto ciego._

_Entonces escucho pequeños gemidos de dolor y el olor a agua y sal estaban en el aire. _

_- Kiryuu..Allí esta. – Zero giro su rostro hacia un costado de la estantería destruida, allí se encontraba era pequeña y estaba completamente cubierta de sangre. _

_Cuando noto la presencia de los cazadores, retrocedió aun mas ocultando su rostro en su pequeña chaqueta en el cual estaba presente aquel tentador liquido color escarlata. _

_- Kaito, cargala, tenemos que irnos rápidamente – Zero dio media vuelta y salió del oscuro lugar._

_Kaito camino hacia ella con pasos pesados y una mirada indiferente. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros, Pudo notar que la pequeña chica retrocedió mucho más y mantenía los ojos abiertos violentamente. _

_- No te hare daño, tenemos que salir rápidamente de aquí – Trato de sonar calmado, pero la paciencia no era su don – Le ofreció su mano, pero ella retrocedió mas – No te acerques … - escucho su voz, era apagada y victima del miedo, Kaito trato de acercarse mucho mas, pero ella se alejo aun mas – No… te acerques – Su voz sonaba con una fría canción pero contenía un toque de terror y profunda aflicción – No te hare daño – Aclaro el cazador con un visible tono de impaciencia y se acerco aun mas - ¡NO TE ACERQUES! – Grito fuertemente, obligando al cazador a retroceder, del producto del grito ella quedo de pie, entonces Kaito pudo observarla mejor. _

_- Midori … - Kaito la observo perplejo, no podía ser cierto – Kaito – Llamo Zero. _

_- ¡KAITO! – La pequeña chica fue corriendo hacia el joven cazador de desordenados cabellos avellanas y lo envolvió en un profundo abrazo – Ka…ito.. – Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro de forma inevitable, Las lágrimas eran cada vez más. _

_Zero miraba perplejo aquella escena. _

_Entonces en un simple movimiento, Midori cayó desmayada, Kaito la atrapo y la acomodo en sus fuertes brazos. _

_- Kaito – Dijo Zero tratando de hallar una explicación – Camina – Kaito lo fulmino con la mirada y prosiguió su camino hacia la academia – No me pidas explicaciones ahora, solo camina._

_*En la academia*_

_- Recuéstala ahí – Kaien apunto hacia una cama vacía en una de las habitaciones – Kaito la recostó suavemente y procedió a abrigarla con una pequeña manta color purpura – Salgamos de aquí – Kaito dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación acompañado de Kaien y Zero. _

_- Kaito – Zero lo llamo distantemente - ¿Quién es esa chica? Y ¿porque te abrazo? – Zero se encontraba confundido, hasta ahora, era la única muestra de afecto que había visto en Kaito hacia alguna chica – Demasiadas preguntas Kiryuu – Contesto Kaito – Solo contestare una – Su nombre es Midori Ayuzawa, Mi hermano la rescato cuando ella era muy pequeña, sus padres la abandonaron, Mi hermano y yo nos encargamos de criarla hasta encontrar a sus respectivos padres, pero jamás los encontramos, Después de aquella búsqueda, una familia de prestigio la adopto, y luego de aquella adopción no la había vuelto a ver, bueno hasta ahora.._

_- ¿Ahora que harás con ella? – Cuestiono Kaien – Creo que al parecer se escapo, siempre fue una niña muy rebelde – En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa picara – Justo como aprendió de mi .. – Zero lo observo indiferentemente - Si, si muy bonito todo este cuento – Dijo Zero silenciando al cazador – Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Qué demonios harás con ella? – Cuestiono Zero fastidiado – Regresarla con su familia, esa es la única alternativa – Concluyo Kaito. _

_- ¡AHH! ¡AHH! – Un grito de desesperación resonó en lo profundo de la habitación de la joven victima, sin dudarlo, Kaito fue a su auxilio - ¡Midori! – Kaito la observo desde el marco de la puerta, estaba teniendo una pesadilla - ¡Midori! – Kaito fue hacia ella y trato de despertarla, Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero luego sus orbes volvieron a la normalidad cuando a vio a una persona muy querida y reconocida para ella – Kaito …. – Lo envolvió en un pacifico abrazo y cerro los ojos, las lagrimas descendían lentamente. _

_Zero miraba confundido aquella escena. _

_Kaito se percato de la presencia del cazador de cabellos platinados, Zero surco una pequeña sonrisa de burla y dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta de la habitación. _

_- Demonios, me las vas a pagar Kiryuu – Kaito deshizo el abrazo y la observo, no había cambiado nada, aun mantenía aquella faceta de una pequeña chica inocente y esos profundos ojos color gris, acaricio su cabeza y procedió a que ella se pusiera de pie. _

_- Midori … ¿Qué sucedió? – Cuestiono el cazador tratando de sonar sereno, ella lo observo con aquellos grandes ojos color gris, seco un par de lagrimas que caían silenciosamente y observo al cazador – Me escape de casa.. – Oculto su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos – Me maltrataban.. – Kaito abrió los ojos violentamente al escuchar tales palabras juntas – Caminaba por las calles, cuando me percate de que un señor me seguía, trate de apresurar el paso, pero en menos de unos cinco segundos el se encontraba en frente mío, corrí lo mas rápido posible, pero el me alcanzo y me mordió, caí inconsciente hasta que me encontraras – Midori abrazo nuevamente al cazador, esta vez Kaito correspondió levemente. _

_Fin de Flashback._

…_Y pensar que tenia un gran lazo con Kaito y poco a poco fui conociéndola.. _

- ¿Zero? – Dijo la pequeña cazadora obligándolo a salir de sus profundos recuerdos - ¿Por qué vas a retirarte de la asociacion? – cuestiono con una pizca de curiosidad en sus palabras.

Zero la contemplo fríamente, no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo que las personas se metieran en sus asuntos, pero tenia que mantener sus modales, después de todo, ella impidió que el muriera en el bosque, suspiro tenuemente y respondió – Simplemente quiero retirarme, no existe un porque o razones, simplemente quiero retirarme – Finalizo fríamente.

Midori entendió su molestia al instante, después de todo, Zero era una persona muy reservada y ella se había excedido con las preguntas.

- De acuerdo – pronuncio sonriendo ampliamente - Tienes que descansar, esas heridas son muy profundas – dijo concluyendo la sonrisa.

Midori se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la oscura habitación, Estando a pocos centímetros de salir de aquella gran habitación, escucha casi en un murmuro, una voz muy agradable para ella.

- Gracias – Musito el joven cazador.

Midori giro su rostro y sonrió nuevamente.

- Descansa – Pronuncio pocos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

La joven purasangre empezaba a despertar del pesado sueño en el cual había caído de forma dolorosa, cuando de repente, su somnolienta mirada observaba una borrosa imagen, por un momento juro divisar dos hermosos ojos color amatista y brillante cabellera color plateada. Tuvo dos pensamientos acerca de aquella persona frente a ella.

1.- Quizás fuese un hermoso sueño.

2.- Si era real… ¡Zero estaba frente a ella!

Cuando sintió su cuerpo pesado y sus manos completamente frías supo que estaba completamente despierta, deslizo su mano derecha hacia aquel desconocido, pudo sentir que si era real, su único impulso fue saltar hacia el y envolverlo entre sus delicados brazos. No podía creerlo.. ¿Enserio era Zero? Entonces... La carta... el hospital... las lagrimas… todo fue un… sueño… un pesado sueño… mas bien un espantosa pesadilla.

Concluyo el abrazo, aun no lograba observar muy bien, Pero entonces... La realidad le dio un golpe muy bajo cuando su vista nublada retornaba a hacerse mas clara, más y más… Entonces en unos pocos segundos no podía creer lo que estaba observando con sus propios ojos, la hermosa cabellera plateada comenzaba a desparecer hasta convertirse en unos cabellos desordenados color avellana y…. Los bellos ojos amatistas también empezaban a desaparecer... Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de que no era Zero más bien…

- ¡Kaito! – grito avergonzada por la reacción anterior, El cazador mostraba un semblante indiferente y algo cansado.

- Olvídalo – Replico indiferentemente – Ya era hora de que despertaras chupasangre, Me empezaba a aburrir, ahora si puedo largarme de aquí - El joven cazador se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta de la habitación de la joven purasangre, cuando en aquellos instantes escucho una voz latosa llamándolo, y a la vez deteniéndolo.

- ¡Espera!, ¡por favor!, ¡Espera! – grito la castaña ocasionando un eco en aquella gran habitación – Por favor.. Dime que todo esto fue simple pesadilla y que Zero aun sigue en la academia... – El absoluto silencio domino el gran dormitorio de la castaña,... Aquella pregunta quedo impregnada en el aire y fue cortada cuando el joven cazador giro para observarla con indiferencia, odio, desprecio hasta con una gota muy liviana de…. Asco.

- ¿Porque no pones los pies en la afilada realidad purasangre? – dijo con un tono de voz tosco – ¿Acaso tengo que volver a responder tus preguntas sin sentido? ¿Acaso no te quedo claro de que Zero se marcho por tu culpa? – Endureció su mirada ocasionado terror en la castaña – Zero no fue estúpido, y estoy muy contento de que se haya marchado, Solamente le ocasionas problemas, Este lugar esta lleno de dolor para el. – Dio un paso en frente – El no fue idiota al igual que el imbécil de tu hermano, Zero tomo su lugar de hombre y decidió no perseguirte mas, Espero que encuentre a una persona que en verdad lo aprecie y que no lo lastime al igual que tu asquerosa chupasangre, Resumiendo todo esto pequeña princesa, 'TU NO LO MERECES' – Kaito dio media vuelta y se retiro de la habitación, dejando atrás a una lastimada princesa.

- El tiene razón… - susurro para si misma, mientras sentía que sus palabras hacían efecto en ella - Tiene toda la razón… Zero… yo no... Lo merezco, yo no… - Sintió un rayo de dolor en su pecho – Yo no merezco nada de el, absolutamente nada, no merezco aquellos ojos color lila y aquella protección que te hace sentir …. Única - Una pregunta invadió sus pensamientos haciendo que el miedo se apodere de ella – _¿Si Zero conseguía otra persona? _– La frase del joven cazador resonó en lo profundo de su mente, ocasionando un eco culpable y desgarrador - _Espero que consiga a una persona que en verdad lo aprecie y que no lo lastime al igual que tu – _¡No! – Sus mismos pensamientos trataban de que se sintiera cada vez más miserable.

No aguantaba estar en su cama, procedió a ponerse de pie, Frente a ella estaba su antiguo espejo, adornado de un color oro puro. Con un poco de temor. Se acerco a aquel espejo.. Como lo imaginaba... Sus ojos estaban casi de un color carmesí y su rostro... No parecía ella…

Coloco las palmas de sus manos en su rostro y cayo de rodillas.

- _De nada te sirve llorar ¿Lo sabes verdad?_

Sorprendida, busco aquella voz en su habitación. No había nadie. Solo se encontraba ella.

- _Pequeña niña….. _

Con temor asomo sus ojos hacia el espejo… No podía creerlo.

- _Es la primera vez que veo a un sangrepura derramar lágrimas por un vampiro común y corriente _- Yuuki se encontraba lela, No era su imaginación, la miraba fijamente, había una sombra oscura reflejada en el espejo… hablándole…

- . . . . . – Se encontraba muda. No atrevía a pronunciar alguna palabra.

Aquella sombra sonrió – ¿_Acaso estaba viendo bien? Esa cosa... ¿sonrió?_

- _Solamente…. Te advierto algo muy importante… Los enemigos pueden desaparecer fácilmente en el pasado y pueden volver al presente para dar un golpe muy bajo. Ten cuidado. Yuuki Kuran._

Dicho esto la sombra desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Llenándola de un dolor y una confusión indescriptible. . .

* * *

Chompas, Abrigos, Guantes…

Yuuki anotaba mentalmente todo lo que tendría que llevar en su maleta para el largo viaje que emprendería con el objetivo de encontrar a Zero. La temporada de invierno se asomaba cada de vez más, ayer hubo una pequeña ventisca en una tarde soleada. Simplemente la naturaleza estaba advirtiendo que el invierno comenzaría muy pronto.

- ¿Yuuki? – A sus oídos llegaron una suave y reconocible voz, La joven castaña dio media vuelta y observo que su amiga estaba en la entrada de su habitación. - ¿Yuuki? ¿Te sientes mejor? – El semblante de Sayori lo decía todo, en sus ojos se reflejaba la aflicción de tener que ver a su amiga así, La joven castaña diviso aquel dolor indescifrable dentro de ella y solo atino a relucir una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- ¡Yori-chan! – La castaña fue corriendo hacia su amiga y la abrazo fuertemente, Yori estaba totalmente desconcertada, estaba convencida de que su amiga sufría algún trastorno bipolar, La castaña deshizo el abrazo y camino hacia su cómoda donde se encontraba su maleta – Gracias por preocuparte por mi – Pronuncio la castaña de espaldas – Estoy bien.. – Su voz fue disminuyéndose, sentía que las lagrimas volvían a aparecer entre sus ojos, trato intensamente de no derramar ninguna, pero una sigilosa lagrima surco su rostro – Necesito encontrarlo… yo.. – Sentía que su voz se quebraba, pero trato de que sonara como una dulce canción, no deseaba preocupar más a su amiga – Yo emprenderé mañana mi viaje, y no regresare sin encontrar a Zero – Yuuki sonrió ampliamente y procedió a acomodar sus cosas antes de su viaje.

- Yuuki ... ¿Sabes exactamente donde podría encontrarse Zero-kun? – Cuestiono su amiga con su dulce y tranquilo tono de voz, Esa pregunta hizo que Yuuki retrocediera un poco en el pasado...

_Aun recuerda aquella noche cuando logro platicar un poco con Zero acerca de su familia... _

_FLASH BACK: _

_- ¡Zero! – una pequeña castaña de corto cabello castaño recorría los pasillos de la lúgubre academia Cross tratando de encontrar a su amigo y compañero de vigilancia - ¡Zero, esto no es divertido! – El eco de su voz retumbo en las oscuros pasillos, La pequeña castaña dio un salto de terror al escuchar que su eco regresaba - ¡Te lo juro que cuando te encuentre, te golpeare!, Inútilmente la castaña seguía gritando el nombre de su compañero en voz alta. De repente escucha un pequeño crujido entre los arbustos del bosque de la academia._

_- ¡Zero! – Siguió los tenues ruidos de los arbustos y se topo con el establo donde se encontraba el caballo de Zero – ¡Debí imaginármelo! – Fue corriendo con paso firme hacia el establo, cuando ingreso, pudo observar que Zero se encontraba cepillando a su adorado caballo: Lily, El sutil ruido de sus pisadas hizo que Lily diera un fuerte relincho y que Zero diera media vuelta al instante._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestiono con su casual tono de voz indiferente – Yuuki dio un paso decidida y fue corriendo hacia el con la intención de golpearlo, Pero Zero la esquivo ágilmente._

_- ¿Solo viniste aquí con la intención de golpearme?, Cuando crezcas, ahí hablamos – Zero esquivaba todos sus 'puñetes', Pero Yuuki era persistente – La joven castaña ofendida, Junto todas sus fuerzas y logro golpear fuertemente en el estomago al joven de cabellera plateada – ¡Demonios! - El cuerpo del joven cazador retumbo contra la pared y se deslizo hasta caer sobre el piso, una pequeña caja cae en los pies de la purasangre, donde las pequeñas cosas que tenia guardadas quedaran desparramadas por el suelo. Una pequeña foto floto hacia las manos de la joven castaña, quien la tomo con cuidado._

_- ¡Yuuki! – La joven castaña no escucho el llamado de atención del prefecto ya que se encontraba abstraída de la pequeña fotografía que yacía en sus manos, Zero elevo su rostro en dirección hacia su pequeña amiga - ¡Yuuki, suelta esa fotografía ahora mismo! – Sorprendida, vio que Zero se incorporaba de aquel golpe e iba en dirección hacia ella, su único impulso fue: CORRER, dejando a un molesto Zero detrás de ella, solo escucho una molesta voz llamándola: ¡YUUKI! _

_Oh si, estaba en serios problemas… _

_Corrió lo mas lejos posible que pudo, de repente escucho, arboles cayéndose, y también una fuerte ventisca aproximarse. ¡Dios mío, Zero iba a ahorcarla! _

_Se oculto en un lugar lleno de arboles. Estaba temblando. De repente en esos precisos instantes, siente una fuerte respiración en su cuello, cuando giro hacia atrás pudo observar a Zero con grandes ojos abiertos y llenos de un color carmesí. _

_- ¡Te voy a! – Se detuvo al instante que vio que las lágrimas surcaron su rostro. Al parecer le había dado un gran, pero gran susto.. – Yuuki .. – La castaña lo miro perpleja – Solamente devuélveme la foto. - Obediente, la castaña procedió a entregarle la pequeña fotografía, Zero dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse._

_- ¡Zero!, ¡Espera! – El joven cazador paro en seco y giro su rostro hacia atrás – Por favor explícame… ¿Por qué hay otra persona igual que tu? – El joven cazador guardo silencio por pequeños segundos, generando que la duda en la castaña creciera mucho mas - ¡Zero! – El giro hacia atrás y consolido sus orbes amatistas con los grandes y expresivos ojos de la joven castaña – El…. – Se detuvo en la primera palabra – El es mi hermano gemelo, Ichiru – Yuuki abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella confesión, quiso articular una palabra pero Zero fue mas rápido – No mas preguntas Yuuki. _

_Dicho aquello, El joven cazador se retiro del bosque dejando a Yuuki sola._

_- Zero… – Antes ella le diera la fotografía al joven cazador pudo apreciar unas cuantas palabras, al reverso de la fotografía: Algún día, iré a visitarte. _

_Fin de Flash Back._

_-_ ¿Yuuki? – Yori observo que su amiga se encontraba mirando al vacio, Antes de que ella la tocara, la castaña reacciono al instante – Si Yori-chan... Se perfectamente donde el podrá estar… - pronuncio débilmente tratando de sonreír inútilmente.

* * *

- Zero! – El joven de cabellera platinada logro oír una voz que provenía de la entrada principal de la habitación - ¡Dormilón despierta! – Midori fue hacia el y le dio un pequeño pero inofensivo golpe en la cabeza, logrando que el despierte – Necesito cambiar tus vendajes – Zero se levanto apoyándose en la cama, Midori desabrocho cuidadosamente los botones de su camisa dejando su pecho expuesto, Midori quedo sorprendida por unos segundos, haciendo que Zero quedara algo confundido.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestiono Zero tratando de despertar completamente - ¡Oh no, nada! – Dijo una sonrojada Midori, con cuidado quito las vendas del cazador y las reemplazo por unas nuevas - ¡Listo! – sonrió ampliamente - ¿Quieres algo de comer?, Puedo prepararte lo que desees! – Sonrió nuevamente, se puso de pie y camino hacia la pequeña mesa de noche – Solo dime que es lo que deseas comer y yo…

_Inconscientemente, Inconscientemente, Resiste… resiste…_

_¡No, no puedo! – Zero trataba de controlar su sed en silencio, había perdido demasiada sangre y su garganta quemaba dolorosamente, con solo mirar a Midori le resultaba deliciosa…, su cuello, podía ver como su sangre fluía por sus venas tan exquisitamente... yo... Yo quiero sangre… ¡SANGRE!_

- ¿Zero? – Midori giro hacia su amigo y observo que daba exageradas respiraciones, mantenía su mano derecha en su cuello, como tratando de ahorcarse a si mismo. Sin dudarlo trato de acercarse.

Zero pudo ver que Midori se acercaba.

- ¡No te acerques! – La castaña se asusto por un momento pero decidida fue hacia Zero - ¡Mi… dori!

_No….No… no _

Fue hacia el y trato de observarlo directamente hacia los ojos, Zero mantenía sus ojos aferrados hacia las sabanas. _No podía resistir más..._

- ¿Ze….ro? – Un grito ahogado escapo de su garganta al sentir dos colmillos perforando su delicada piel.

* * *

- _Kiryuu – _Kaito caminaba por los pasillos de la Academia Cross, Aun no le resultaba cierto de que Zero se haya marchado por semejante estupidez – Ese idiota… Cuando lo encuentre, lo matare – Kaito subió las escaleras para llegar al dormitorio de Zero, cuando de repente divisa por una de las ventana a Yuuki, acompañada de Sayori, Llevando dos maletas, que al parecer eran pesadas, hasta el maletero de uno de los autos del director.

_- Yori-chan! No resistiré mas! ¡Ah! ¡Pum!– kaito rio por lo bajo al ver a Yuuki tirada en el suelo con varias prendas dispersadas por el suelo. _

Kaito olvido a la patética vampira y continúo su camino hacia la habitación de su amigo, Habían transcurrido tres días desde que Zero se había marchado. Y simplemente le daba una rabia inmensa al saber que la razón de su partida fuera esa chupasangre.

Llego hacia la puerta y la abrió violentamente, no tenia que perder más el tiempo, Por la estupidez de Zero tenía que perder su tiempo encontrando alguna pista de donde demonios podría haber ido. Entro a su habitación con un paso lento y pausado. Su habitación no era tan grande, pero lo suficiente como para estar tan cómodo. Busco entre uno de sus cajones y no encontró nada. Al parecer Zero se había encargado de borrar cada cosa que tenia una pequeña conexión con el. Hasta lo mas mínimo.

Reviso por todos lados, estaba a punto de marcharse, que absorto por la cólera, propina un puñete en el escritorio y da media vuelta para marcharse definitivamente, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, escucho un tenue sonido resonando contra el piso, Era un pequeño cuaderno color negro.

Kaito agarro el dicho cuaderno con cuidado. Lo sostuvo por pequeños segundos. Y luego procedió a abrirlo. No se encontró con nada interesante. Eran algunos apuntes, Hasta que en la última página se encontró una pequeña fotografía.

- Ichiru.. – Le resultaba increíble, después de tantos años, Aun reconocía al gemelo de Zero, era totalmente increíble, soltó un tenue suspiro, Iba a volver a colocar la foto en su respectivo lugar, cuando nota pequeñas letras en el reverso de esta.

Kaito quedo sorprendido.

_Algún día iré a visitarte…_

Kaito quedo en un profundo silencio dentro de si mismo, Era cierto, Zero extrañaba inmensamente a su hermano, después de tantas peleas, ellos dos decidieron separarse y tomar rumbos distintos.

_Pero aun asi…. El lazo que los unía era irrompible._

* * *

Toc Toc – El sonido de sus nudillos se perdió en la segunda tocada en la puerta, después de descubrir que Zero tenia un hermano gemelo, Le pidió explicaciones al mismo cazador, pero inútilmente, solo consiguió conocer su nombre, Luego de varios intentos fallidos y de varios _'Déjame en paz'_ de Zero, Se canso y decidió preguntarle al director sobre el pequeño secreto de su amigo, Al principio el se había sorprendido enormemente y lo había negado rotundamente ha saber algo sobre su hermano, pero luego de innumerables _'Por favor' y 'Mantendré el secreto'_ El director cayo rendido y termino explicándole quien era y porque no se encontraba al lado de Zero.

Y después de tantas explicaciones, Le rogo que la llevara a conocerlo, al principio el dudo, sabia que Kiryuu-kun lo mataría, pero al final de todo, acepto.

Y así lo conoció…. Era casi tan alto como Zero, su cabello era mucho mas largo y a diferencia del cazador el sonreía mas a menudo.

Hundida en sus pensamientos, se percata que nadie había acudido a abrir la puerta, Toco de nuevo esperando una respuesta.

- ¡Ya voy! – Escucho la voz de Ichiru aproximándose a la entrada de su propia casa - ¿Quién….? – Abrió la puerta encontrándose con una pequeña castaña.

- ¿Yuuki? – La castaña sonrió ampliamente y luego bajo la cabeza, sentía como las lagrimas fluían entre sus mejillas – Ichi-Ichiru…. Necesito hablar con Zero, ¡Por favor! Necesito hablar con Zero!

Su sentido de la razón desapareció en aquellos momentos, entro sin permiso a la casa del gemelo y empezó a gritar el nombre del cazador en voz alta.

- ¡ZERO! ¡PORFAVOR! ¡NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO!

Ichiru se sorprendió por completo, La sangrepura se encontraba en un estado de desesperación crítico, la tomo por los hombros y la acorralo en la pared, aun así Yuuki mostraba consistencia, pero el menor de los Kiryuu era mucho más fuerte.

- ¡ZERO! ¡ZERO! – Trataba de zafarse del fuerte agarre del peliplateado

- ¡YUUKI! – La observo directamente hacia los ojos, Ella respiraba exageradamente y de sus orbes color chocolate emanaban lagrimas de amargura - ¡Zero no esta aqui! ¡Zero, no se encuentra aqui! – La purasangre sentía de cómo poco a poco iba perdiendo los estribos, el menor de los Kiryuu presencio como sus grandes y expresivos ojos se iban convirtiendo en un gran fondo vacio sin un pequeño rastro de vida – Ze-Zero no…. No… - Las palabras se le escapaban inevitablemente, comenzaba a titubear y la respiración se le cortó abruptamente, Ichiru aun seguia sosteniéndola, sintió leves escalofríos y percibió que la purasangre temblaba de forma terrorífica.

La joven castaña apretó los puños de forma amenazadora, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, Entonces se percata al instante de un pequeño detalle: _De que sus poderes tenían una peligrosa conexión con sus emociones. _

Un pequeño ruido dio inicio a uno de sus poderes más ocultos.

Todas las cosas de vidrio presente en la sala del menor de los Kiryuu estallaron pequeños pedazos dispersos por el aire y seguidamente por el suelo.

Ichiru percibía como los pequeños pedazos tocaban su piel y su rozaban cabeza. La joven castaña aun seguía en una especie de trance, su cuerpo no resistió más, Pudo sentir como su cuerpo de la nada comenzaba a hacerse mucho más pesado y los ojos le fallaban, Espero sentir el frio contacto con el suelo y ser lastimada por los pedazos de vidrio que yacían en el suelo.

Pero en vez de aquello, percibió como su cuerpo era tomado por dos fuertes brazos.

Cerró los ojos, esperando la muerte silenciosamente.

* * *

Kaito cerró la puerta de su auto y camino con dirección a la casa del menor de los Kiryuu. Le resultaba difícil regresar al pasado y recordar todo lo que había pasado al lado de los Kiryuu, aun recuerda los golpes que le daba por diversión a Ichiru y como se enfrentaba a Zero solo por haber golpeado a su hermano.

- _Espero que haya dejado la forma de pensar de una niña pequeña – se dijo mentalmente. _

Llego hacia la puerta y toco violentamente. No le agradaba esperar.

En unos pocos segundos abrieron la puerta. Ichiru lo miro sorprendido, pero de repente su mirada se volvió hostil y lo observo detenidamente, se coloco la mano izquierda en la frente, como en un ademan de profundo cansancio, susurro.

- Mierda... – musito lo suficiente para que Kaito oiga.

Kaito lo observo indiferentemente.

- A mi también me alegra verte, Ichiru – El cazador de cabellos avellanas contemplo distantemente la sala del menor de los Kiryuu – Vaya… vaya… Al parecer aquí ocurrió algo..

Ichiru suspiro levemente.

- Pasa – Se puso a un costado dándole pase a Kaito, El cazador de cabellos desordenados ingreso a su casa encontrándose con pedazos de vidrios dispersos por toda la sala, ventanas, espejos, jarrones, vasos, etc.

- ¿Qué… demonios paso aquí? – cuestiono contemplando todo el desastre.

- Primeramente, ¿A que viniste? – Su tono de voz era notoriamente hostil, Kaito traslado su indiferente mirada hacia el menor de los Kiryuu.

- Vaya, vaya – En su rostro se hizo presente una pequeña sonrisa de burla – Antes de decirte mis intenciones, me gustaría saber porque estas tan enojado el que yo haya venido a hacerte una pequeña visita – Cerro los ojos y corto por un momento – Al parecer, aun no cambias esa mentalidad de una niña pequeña que aun tienes – Sonrió mucho mas generando rabia en el menor de los Kiryuu.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ichiru lo cogió violentamente de la camisa y golpeo su cuerpo contra la pared acorralándolo en pocos segundos.

- Escúchame jodido imbécil – comenzó Ichiru – No creas que he olvidado todo el martirio que he pasado por tu culpa – Kaito abrió los ojos violentamente - Así que se educado y dime porque demonios viniste aquí, ya tengo suficiente con una persona mas aquí, No quiero problemas, y tampoco quiero desatar toda la ira contenida después de tantos años de maltratos. – Ichiru soltó al cazador violentamente, Kaito se incorporo de aquel agarre y lo observo directamente.

- Ichiru, dejando todas las indiferencias atrás, necesito hablar con Zero – Kaito se acomodo la camisa, seguidamente de su desordenada corbata – Zero no se encuentra aquí – Pronuncio Ichiru cortantemente.

- ¡Genial! – Dijo sarcásticamente – ¿Solo viniste hasta aqui para saber si se encontraba aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió con Zero? – cuestiono algo preocupado.

- El idiota de tu hermano se marcho de la academia por la culpa de la chupasangre – dijo desinteresadamente – Así de simple, por ahora su paradero es desconocido, pero estaba totalmente seguro que vendría aquí – dijo Kaito tratando de analizar un poco la situación – Ahora, si respóndeme , ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? – cuestiono

Ichiru guardo silencio por cortos segundos.

- No lo se – contesto extenuado – Antes de que ocurriera este desastre, Yuuki estaba totalmente desesperada gritando el nombre de Zero, No se que paso, de la nada todo estallo.

- ¿Yuuki se encuentra aquí? – Cuestiono el cazador – _Al parecer, la pequeña purasangre recibió el golpe donde mas le duele – pensó mentalmente para si mismo. _

- Se desmayo después de que todas las cosas estallaran en mil pesados – contesto.

- Yuuki lo hizo – dijo indiferentemente – Yuuki es un vampiro purasangre, sus emociones juegan con sus poderes ocasionando un desastre a su alrededor, por suerte, estas vivo.

- ¿Porqu … - Ichiru callo por un momento cuando escucho un fuerte grito proveniente de la habitación donde se encontraba la castaña - ¡Yuuki! – grito Ichiru en dirección hacia la habitación.

Ichiru llego hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta, pudo ver como la purasangre se movía descontroladamente producto de una pesadilla.

- ¡Yuuki! – Ichiru fue hacia ella y trato de despertarla, el se movía descontroladamente, cuando en esos pequeños instantes, abre los ojos desmesuradamente y observa detenidamente a Ichiru.

- Yuuki … estas bie..? – El joven peliplateado no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que sintió dos brazos rodeándolo y aprisionándolo.

- Ze-Zero…. – musito derramando unas pequeñas gotas de lagrimas.

* * *

¡Zero! – Midori grito fuertemente, saliendo de los brazos del cazador.

Del cuello de Midori resbala la sangre hasta manchar el camisón que llevaba la castaña.

- _¡Porque haces esto Yuuki! – grito fuertemente el cazador sin percatarse de la presencia de Midori._

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar el nombre de la purasangre. Herida profundamente, le dio una cachetada al perfecto rostro de Zero Kiryuu, Haciendo que el joven cazador despertara del trance al que había ingresado por accidente.

- ¿¡Qué demonios!? – Zero trato de acostumbrar su mirada a la penumbra de la habitación, cuando su visión mejoro diviso a Midori en frente suyo_….. ¿Llorando? _

_- ¿_Midori? Que demonios te ocurre? Porque me golpeaste? – Cuestiono confuso el joven cazador de cabellera platinada – _Cállate – _Midori lo miro con una ira incomprendida, apretando los puños, dirigió su mirada hacia el responsable de sus estúpidos sentimientos.

- ¿Acaso jamás te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos, Zero? ¿Acaso jamás te diste cuenta de que estuve enamorada de ti, desde que te conocí?, ¡Pero no!, ¡Yuuki, Yuuki,Yuuki y solamente Yuuki!, ¿Por qué? – Apretó aun mas sus puños - ¡TE DESTESTO!

Dicho esto, Midori corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡MIDORI! – grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Trayecto de alejarse de Zero, La pequeña joven de cabellos marron oscuro, corría sin percatarse de la dirección que tomaba, Sin mirar hacia donde iba, da un paso en falso y su cuerpo es golpeado fuertemente por escaleras mientras caía con dirección hacia el primer piso.

- ¡MIDORI! – grito el joven peli plateado tratando de incorporarse.

* * *

_Hola! Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme nuevamente, Creo que este ha sido uno de los capítulos mas largos... Como dije anteriormente, tratare de compensar mi gran tardanza en el próximo capitulo. Espero poder tener su comprensión debido a mi enorme tardanza, esto no volverá a suceder, definitivamente. _

_Se estarán preguntando por el nuevo personaje que añadí a la historia, Contare mas sobre ella en el próximo capitulo, tratare de profundizar mucho mas la historia, cual es su conexión con Zero, etc. _

_Muchas gracias por su paciencia nuevamente, El tiempo en el cual demorare no será como el anterior, esta vez daré un pequeño aviso indicando que falta muy poco para el capitulo. _

_Agradezco a las personas que siguen este pequeño fic sacado de mi loca imaginación jejejeje, Espero no decepcionarlos, Sin más que decir, me despido, un abrazo fuerte. ¡Muchas gracias nuevamente!_

_Nota: Lamento si el capitulo esta algo desordenado, trate de escribir rápidamente, ya que el tiempo no es mi amigo. Espero su comprensión, muchas gracias por todo. _

_Celeste. _


End file.
